The Love Of Your Life
by MissHale-x
Summary: Bella and her best friends are in Senior Year, and they make a pact to make it the most memorable year ever. Little do they know that it's the small things that change lives.. like admitting that they're all in love. All human. Normal pairings. AH/AU/OOC.
1. I'll Be There For You

**The Love Of Your Life**

_Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are best friends who are hiding big secrets. While they are all falling in love, they struggle with the ups and downs that come with every teenage life. Can they make it through, and admit all true feelings before prom night?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**A huge hello to the world of FanFiction! This is my new fic- it's called '_The Love Of Your Life_', and it's been in my head for quite a while now, so here goes. It's about Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and their journey as they struggle through teenage life. It starts off at high school- they're seniors, and they're back at the end of a fantastic summer on holiday. But in the lead up to senior prom, they discover that the feelings they have for one another aren't normal. But can they admit what they truly feel to their loved ones before prom, before it's too late? It's also an all human fic. I really hope you like it, because even though I've only just started it, I know that it's going to be one of my best fics. Oh, and just so you know, reviews are appreciated so much.. criticism is welcomed, but I tend to treat flamers with, let's say, _extreme prejudice_ :)

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Bella**

The constant drumming of the heavy rain on the roof of my house eventually pulled me out of my deep slumber. I groaned and rolled over to get a glimpse of the digital display of my alarm clock. _7:00am._ I sighed and threw the duvet off my body, and I swung my legs off the bed so that I could sit up. My eyes widened as I remembered what day it was. Today was the day I went back to school. In a way I was happy, and in a way I was irritated- happy because I would see my friends every single day, without a doubt, and irritated because I had just experienced the best summer of my life.

Charlie, my Dad, had at last allowed me to go on vacation for three weeks out of the six I had off school, so me and my small group of friends planned a holiday we would never forget. Because we were now in senior year, we had agreed that we were going to make more memories than humanly possible before we went our seperate ways to different colleges in order to study what we wanted to do. We also agreed that a holiday was necessary- a whole six weeks in Forks, one of the rainiest, dreariest places in the world, was definitely not an option. So we packed our bags and went on a road trip, and before long we ended up in Florida, where it was sun, sea and sand for a whole three weeks. It was a relief to know that the sun still existed; the last time I saw it properly was when I lived in Phoenix with my Mom, and I hated to think how long ago that was.

I'd lived in Forks for a while now, after opting to live with my Dad when my Mom remarried. It wasn't that I had issues with my new step-father -Phil was really nice- I just needed a change, and I wanted to give my Mom some space. I had always looked after her, rather than her looking after me, and now she had somebody else to care for her, I was confident that she would be okay. She was erratic and hare-brained, but I loved her for it. Thankfully, when I arrived in Forks, I discovered that my Mom wasn't the only one who needed looking after; Charlie couldn't cook or clean to save his life. So fortunately, that kept me busy also. And the best part of Forks? I found the most amazing friends anybody could ever want- I couldn't hope for or want more. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. When I thought of them, my head automatically snapped up to look at the six painted handprints on my wall; the ones that we had painted on after making our 'let's make memories' pact.

The smallest handprint, which was painted yellow, belonged to Alice. Though I loved all my friends equally, I always thought of myself closer to Alice than the others. Alice was particularly loveable and totally the opposite of me, which I adored. She was tiny, barely five feet tall, and this of course earned her the nickname 'Shorty' (from Emmett.) It was impossible to keep a straight face when she laughed- her laughter was infectious, and it resembled a cross between early morning birdsong and silver windchimes when a light breeze glides through them. In my opinion, she looked like a pixie; she had small, impish features, like a small button nose and dainty, slightly pointed, cute little ears. Everything about her was tiny apart from her smile and personality. Her smile was huge, and it exposed all her perfect, white teeth. She was always happy. It was in her nature; she was a naturally bubbly person, and I couldn't think of a single person who didn't like her (apart from the exception of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, though they were just jealous.) Her short, dark hair stopped just above her chin, and it was always spiked into different directions, which was her signature look, and her black bangs fell into her piercing green eyes, which were bright and mesmerising. Alice also had the best fashion sense out of the group- I was a fashion disaster, so fortunately for me, Alice was there to tell me whether I was wearing clashing colours or the wrong kind of shoes. Because of her rapidly increasing interest in fashion, she'd already decided that her future was mapped out; a career in the world of Vogue. It made me sad to think that she might have to move to attend the college she wanted to go to (which was in New York) but I was happy if she was, and it would make her ecstatic if she were to be offered a place there.

Next to Alice's handprint was the largest one, painted dark blue. Of course, this was Emmett's- the teddy bear of the group. Though he looked intimidating and scary on the outside, what with his huge muscles and tallness (he stood at 6'5". No joke) he wouldn't hurt a fly, unless his family or friends were involved. If anybody had something mean to say about his family and friends, they'd know about it for sure. He was one tough cookie, though once you got to know him, he really was like a teddy bear -hence the nickname- and he was loveable, funny and charismatic. He was Alice's adoptive brother, along with Edward. They were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, who were both plainly too young to have teenage children. Apparently Esme would never be able to bear children herself, and she was desperate for a family. I felt sorry for her, but whenever I went round to Alice's house, it was obvious that she was happy with the three adoptive children that she now adored with all her heart. Of course, Emmett was probably the most troublesome- he was always pulling pranks, especially on me, though I couldn't help but laugh at his mischievious, goofy grin as he beamed at me afterwards. Like Alice, he also had short, dark hair, which was also sort of curly, so he kept it short optionally. He had blue eyes that twinkled whenever he was either happy or planning something, and his pale skin wasn't so pale now, because of the vacation. He'd caught a light tan, unlike me, whereas I stayed as white as snow, no matter how much time I spent in the sun, soaking up the rays. Emmett's ambition was to be a professional football player; his strength and power was helpful in the sport category, and he was on the Forks High football team, the Forks Spartans, along with Jasper (Rosalie's twin brother.) Emmett hoped that if he got the grades this year, he could go to California to professionally train.

My eyes ran across the wall to the other side of my purple handprint, which was situated in the middle, and they rested on Rosalie's handprint, a small one painted pink. There was only one word that I could think of to describe Rosalie, and that was _beautiful_. She was the all-American girl; long, curly blonde hair to die for that stopped half-way down her back, and big blue eyes that were even violet in certain lighting. Her eyes were framed with long and thick black lashes, and her smile dazzled all. Her pouty lips parted to reveal perfect and glistening white teeth that resembled pearls rather than tools that you used to eat with. She had fair skin, which was of course flawless, and she walked tall at 5'8". She knew that she was the envy of all the girls in Forks, but at least she was modest about it. All the other girls were under the impression that Rose was a self-absorbed bitch, but of course, they were consumed entirely by jealousy themselves, and they had allowed it to take them over. When you got to know her, she was kind, affectionate, honest and trustworthy- everything there was to offer in a good friend. Furthermore, her looks didn't stop there- her naturally curvacious body was toned due to the amount of dancing she did in her spare time. She was highly trained in ballet, tap and contemporary dance, though of course every genre of movement came naturally to her. She was born with a skill and a dream that she wasn't going to let go of- Rosalie had _always_ wanted to be a professional dancer (for as long as I could remember), and in my own opinion, she was perfectly capable of it. After seeing her perform in shows in and out of school, it was obvious that she enjoyed what she was doing, and her future was already taken care of. She wanted, more than anything, to go to Juillard in New York in order to train to become a professional dancer.

Underneath Rosalie's handprint was a green one, which had long fingers. This belonged to Jasper- the tall, slender boy who also happened to be Rosalie's twin brother. He shared the same striking characteristics as Rose; curly blonde hair, though of course Jasper's was shorter, but still shaggy. He also had the big, blue eyes and fair complexion- it was pretty clear that they were identical twins, though thankfully everybody could tell them apart because of their gender. Additionally, Jasper had light scars that covered his body and face. Apparently, when he was younger he was in a bad car crash, though I could honestly say that I'd never been that close to Jasper- of course, we were really good friends and we got on really well, but we weren't exactly sharing secrets. Jasper was naturally lean- he had slight muscles that weren't as pronounced as Emmett's. Jasper was the best fighter of the group- though he was quiet (according to other people; when you got to know him you couldn't shut him up) he was lethal, and other guys knew better than to challenge him. He was second stongest (with Emmett being strongest, obviously) and second fastest (with Edward being fastest.) Though underneath Jasper's slightly intimidating exterior, there was a sensitive man who loved History and studying. Jasper's dream was to become a historian, especially for American wars. A lot of his and Rosalie's family were involved with the war, and Rosalie mentioned once that their father wanted Jasper to go to war when he was ready. Though Jasper was a good fighter, and he was loyal and hard working, he felt that his future involved History. After Forks High School, he decided that he was going straight to Texas first, to visit distant relatives and study his own family history, before starting a journey around America.

Last but not least, the red handprint directly next to mine made my heart skip a beat, and without thinking, I smiled to myself. It belonged to not only one of my best friends, but the guy I secretly loved. _Edward_. Of course, I could never tell him that. Or any of the others. If I told any of them, it sure as hell wouldn't stay a secret. Especially with a group as close as ours- no matter who you told, you could guarantee that it would get around until everybody knew. So I kept it to myself. I'd been in love with Edward ever since I first befriended him. He was the second friend I made in Forks, with my first being Alice. I instantly became besotted with him; everything about him was perfect. Piercing green eyes I could get lost into, and bronze hair that was always styled into casual disarray. It was clear that a lot of boys become inspired and tried it themselves, though Edward's look came naturally and wasn't something that could be copied through imitation. His once pale skin had also bronzed slightly in the Florida sunshine, and in contrast with his slight muscles, to me he always looked like a statue dedicated to a gorgeous forgotten God of some sort. Another thing that made Edward attractive was his personality- he was careful and cautious (apart from when he was drunk), just like me, and this came in helpful when he had to look after Emmett a lot. He was shy, caring, kind, affectionate, reliable, trustworthy, beautiful.. he was just amazing, to be blunt. My heart plummeted when I remembered talking to him about the future once. Like Rosalie, he also wanted to go to Juillard, only to study music. Music was his life; he loved it more than anything, and he was an accomplished singer, pianist and guitarist. He taught himself from a young age, and his dream was to make music for people. _"Music brings people together, Bella,"_ he would always say to me, with his crooked smile, my favourite smile in the whole world..

A car horn snapped me out of my reverie, and I froze, completely startled. I heard Emmett's booming voice through my bedroom window. "Come on Bella! We're gonna be late!"

I looked at the time and gasped. It was already 8:00am. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, pulling on some clean clothes in the process. Luckily I had showered the night before, so that was one less thing to do. I had hoped to put on a little make-up for the first day back, as I liked to make a little effort now for Edward (though he never seemed to notice anyway) but I didn't have the time, to my dismay. I was just a friend to him, and that was all I would ever be..

I sighed, picked up my rucksack and plodded downstairs. Charlie had already left early for his job as Chief at the police station, so I headed out the door to Emmett's Jeep without breakfast. We always opted for the Jeep because it was the only vehicle that fit all of us in. We all had our own cars, but they weren't very big; mine was a red Chevy truck and it often earned snickers from other people because of its rusty paintjob and loud, thunderous engine, but at least I liked it. It was great- it had personality. Alice was lucky enough to own a yellow Porsche, and Edward owned a silver Volvo, which was just as beautiful as him. Rosalie's car was just so.. _Rosalie_. It was a red convertible, an M3. Jasper's vehicle was also a Volvo, except his was a slightly older model and a nice shade of blue.

As soon as I hauled myself up into the Jeep, chatter and banter attacked my ears.

"So, you ready for the first day back, Bella?" Edward asked me, looking right into my dull brown eyes. My stomach did a somersault as soon as I heard his velvet, godly voice, and my heart rate increased dramatically. I nodded, smiling back, and I muttered a "yeah." I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't speak properly when I was with Edward. My brain always seemed to disintegrate with every word.

On the way to school, we all spoke of our plans for this year- extra-curricular activities and aims.

"I think I'm going to go back to being Editor for the school paper," I told them. It wasn't a job I particularly liked, but none of the other lunchtime clubs appealed to me. I was only good at writing and stuff, and editing the paper was the closest thing you could get to it.

"It's the football team for me and Jazz!" Emmett announced, playfully ruffling Jasper's hair, who was seated in the passenger seat next to him. Jasper grinned and pushed Emmett's bear-like paw away from his hair. We all laughed at Emmett and his playful behaviour, before turning to Alice.

"I'm going to go for Prom committee, and of course remain in the drama society," Alice said happily, as she smiled one of her award-winning grins. She looked over at Rosalie pointedly.

"I'm still going to be head cheerleader and in the dance club, I hope," Rosalie grinned.

Edward was last to speak, and I noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" I asked him, encouraging him with a smile. I hoped to sound casual, but of course my voice became higher by a few octaves. Typical.

He sighed, before mumbling, "I think I want to start Glee club."

Instead of being a laughing stock, like I suspect he expected, we all said our congratulations and that we hoped it went well for him. I gave him a pat on the back. "I'm sure you'll be great in Glee club. I'll come and see all your shows, and I'm sure the guys will too," I reassured him.

"Thanks, Bella," he replied, as he looked up at me. After realising that I was staring at him like an idiot, getting lost in his mesmerising green orbs, I looked away, muttering an "it's alright."

I jumped when Emmett bellowed "We're here!" and I looked out of the window. Forks High School.. we were back at last. Only this time, we were seniors.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So, did you like the first chapter? :) Please review, they are much appreciated! So, I've also decided that each chapter will be based around a different character; i.e, this week it was Bella. Additionally, each chapter will have a song name as the chapter name- this is a song that has helped me in constructing the chapter, and it relates to the chapter or the character's feelings. For this chapter, I chose 'I'll Be There For You', which was made famous by The Rembrandts. You may also know it as the 'Friends' theme tune! I thought that it was very fitting, seeing as though they're all best friends, just starting back at High School :) Next is Alice's chapter!


	2. Bubbly

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Alice**

My signature infectious grin spread across my face as Emmett pulled up into the familiar parking lot of Forks High School. Despite having the best summer ever, it was definitely a relief to get back. Back to normality, at last! I jumped out of the Jeep as soon as Emmett cut the engine and I beamed at all the students who were milling around the lot, greeting friends they hadn't seen all summer, smiling and laughing at jokes. Though the rain poured down on us, I couldn't help but be in a really happy mood. It was the way I was; I had many nicknames to count about my personality, including 'Smiley' and 'Sunny', both inherited from my big brother Emmett of course.

"Alice, you coming inside?" I heard Bella ask me as she waited patiently behind me to pull me from my reverie. I turned round, the smile still apparent on my face, and I nodded. Bella smiled back, her awkward smile that I adored, because it was just such a _Bella_ thing. She never liked to draw attention to herself, but Rosalie and I couldn't understand why. Though Rosalie had always been labelled as the 'hottest' of the three of us, I always thought that Bella came to a close second. Bella had beautiful brown, doe-like eyes which she never accentuated as much as she should. She shouldn't hide them away! And her hair was amazing; soft and chocolate brown, it cascaded down her back to the middle, where it stopped in a mass of loose curls. She was perfectly slim and had a slender build, with subtle curves. However, Rosalie was obviously the queen of curves; she carried them off perfectly, whereas I stood straight and plain, like an ironing board. That was why I liked fashion so much; it distracted people to my clothes, not my body.

I followed Bella inside the main block, into the lobby more specifically, where Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were having a conversation, and I think that it might have been about sports for Emmett got very animated, pulling Edward about like he was tackling him or something. I felt sorry for Edward; the look on his face gave away the fact that he felt like a rag doll.

I noticed Bella walk away, probably to help Edward out, and I looked over at Jasper who was standing alone reading through some History notes. My heart leaped gleefully as soon as I laid my eyes on him. There he stood, beautiful as always.. though he was one of my best friends, I couldn't help my feelings towards him. I sighed when I thought back to last year, when Jasper had first been put on the football team, and after he had his first fight with another guy. After that, girls were in queue to date him, so I certainly didn't have a chance. Not that he'd like me anyway- one, we were friends (and there was that rule where you couldn't go out with friends and stuff, which was annoying) and two, he was probably into hot, big-busted cheerleaders like some of Rosalie's other friends.

I anxiously walked over to him, a friendly smile playing on my lips.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted him happily, turning my walk into a merry skip. I stopped in front of him, waiting for him to look up from his book.

Startled, he looked up almost instantly and snapped his book shut. "Alice," he said in recognition, smiling back that beautiful smile of his. I loved the way that his southern accent gave his words a slight twang. I almost got lost in the sound of his voice, and the blue-violet colour of his eyes.. he was just perfect, in every single way imaginable..

I opened my mouth to speak, to start a conversation or just _anything_ to keep him talking to me, but the school bell cut out my voice. I growled to myself, annoyed, as we all started to walk off to homeroom. Fortunately, we were all in the same classes, and we all took Math, Biology and Spanish, so we were seated together a lot. I got to sit next to Bella in homeroom, whereas Jasper sat next to Rosalie and unfortunately for Edward, he had to sit with a rather boisterous Emmett. In Math, my worst subject, I got to sit next to Edward (which was lucky, because he was good at it), Bella sat with Rosalie, and Jasper sat with Emmett. In Spanish, poor Bella sat with Emmett, I sat next to Rosalie and Jasper sat with Edward. And finally, in Biology, I sat with Jasper, Bella sat with Edward and Rosalie sat with Emmett. Biology was my second favourite subject to Textiles, but that was only because I got to sit with Jasper, and pretend that I sucked so that he would help me. Though I really liked him, it was kinda unfair. Jasper appeared to be good at everything.

When we arrived in the familiar classroom, we all collapsed into the seats that we sat in last year; Bella and I had the middle table, and the others were on either side of us. I liked homeroom- even if it was just half an hour of doing nothing, it was fun because our tutor just let us do whatever we wanted to pass the time. It wasn't even totally necessary. Most of the time, we all just talked to each other about upcoming plans and troubles at home; you know, the idle conversation you had with your friends when there wasn't much else to do.

"So, are you guys all free this Saturday?" Emmett asked us all (though mainly asking Bella, Jasper and Rosalie), leaning across a disgruntled Edward so that he could see them. "Esme and Carlisle said I can have a party for my eighteenth this year, it's gonna be awesome!" he added with a grin. I tutted and rolled my eyes; not only did he have a party _every_ year, but he'd been onto our adoptive parents for weeks about this. Because he was one of the oldest students in our year, he always wanted to make sure that he had the biggest and best party to kick start the school year. And, because this was _senior_ year, he wanted it bigger than ever, and of course Esme and Carlisle didn't want to refuse him.

Jasper and Rosalie both nodded, smiles appearing on their faces. Even though Jasper came round to my house a lot, to either study with us or play barbaric computer games with Emmett, I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was actually in _my_ house. I smiled to myself, and decided that it was time to design a new outfit..

* * *

As the school day went on, for some reason, I began to feel exceptionally excited for Emmett's birthday party. Of course, something would end up broken- it always did when Emmett was around. Like the time Esme and Carlisle went to stay at a hotel for the weekend, to give us some space and teenage-time (as they like to call it), I had premonitions that things would be worse than better. I was actually surprised that Esme thought of leaving us as a good idea; when they left that time, to Port Angeles for a few days, Esme returned to find out her favourite vase (one that was in her family for generations) had suffered irreversible damage due to a rogue baseball, of course pitched by Emmett. And Emmett wondered why Carlisle always chose _me_ to be pitcher in our little baseball games in the field by our house.

I could hardly contain myself as I walked to Biology with Rosalie and Bella. They too were in happy, bubbly moods, and I smiled to myself. What made Biology a hundred times better was the fact that everyone else liked it too- though hardly more than me! When I arrived, I greeted my tutor gleefully before skipping off to my assigned seat. Luckily, we were told that this was our seating plan for the whole two years; a glorious couple of years sitting next to Jasper.

"Afternoon Alice," Jasper said to me, his Texan drawl saturating his words. A warm tingly feeling commenced in my stomach, just like it always did whenever I spoke to Jasper. I grinned at him and took my seat, discreetly moving as close to him as I possibly could.

"Hey Jazz," I replied, making sure that my bright smile exposed all of my teeth. The bigger my grin, the bigger his. Like I said, it was infectious!

Sure enough, Jasper's smile grew broader. "Looking forward to one more year of Biology, then? I kinda feel sorry for you, having to sit next to someone boring like me."

I shook my head, and playfully tapped his arm. Of course, _I_ didn't find him boring. I found him the most interesting person in the world.

"Don't be silly, you're not boring!" I chided him playfully. "I _am_ looking forward to it. It's my second favourite subject! I can't get enough of photosynthesis, and respiration, and all that.." I added teasingly. _More like I can't get enough of you_, I added further in my head.

Jasper laughed at the last part, though he turned towards the front of the class when Dr. Banner addressed us all. I sighed slightly, and reluctantly turned to the teacher also.

Like always, Biology passed quickly. The bell sounded, signalling lunch, though it felt like we had only been in Biology for around ten minutes. Jasper and I met with Em, Rose, Edward and Bella before we all went to the cafeteria. We sat down at our usual table, and Emmett was still bubbling with excitement as he gushed details about his birthday bash. I took a seat in between Jasper and Edward, and I caught onto the conversation.

"..It's gonna be awesome, I'm telling you. Way better than that Newton kid's. He's trying to have his party the same day as mine, but we've been negotiating," Emmett spoke in a low voice, an evil grin spreading on his face. His eye had a malicious sparkle. Oh God, I _knew_ that sparkle. God knows what he meant by 'negotiating.' It probably involved Mike Newton being thrown into a skip, with a head-dunking in the school toilet for extra measure.

Lunch continued, time passing fast. Before I knew it, the day was over, and we were all retreating to Emmett's Jeep for the ride home, away from the heavy downpour of rain. I couldn't believe how much of a blur the day was. It was strange how time passed like that. Well, time flies when you're having fun, I guess.

* * *

When I got in from school, I logged onto my laptop for an hour to go on MSN Messenger and Facebook. I secretly held the hope every single day that Jasper would tell me he loved me (maybe he was too shy to do it in person?) but it never happened. Sure, he always spoke to me when he was online, but most of the time Rosalie was on the computer. They only had one in their house, excluding their Dad's (which was only his.) Sometimes I grew annoyed at Rose for stealing Jasper's time on the computer but it couldn't be helped I guess. MSN Messenger alerted me that 'Jazzman' had just signed in. I beamed and clicked on his name to start an instant conversation. We spoke for the entire hour (just normal talk, unfortunately) until Emmett stole my laptop to do some eBay shopping (sports related, probably.)

For the remainder of the evening, I busied myself with studying and homework. Luckily, I had Edward for the Math part, so we sat in his bedroom completing it. I liked Edward's room; it was nice. It was quite large, and the walls were painted magnolia. He had a flatscreen LCD tv, which was mounted on one wall, and another wall was entirely made of glass (because one whole side of the house is glass. Carlisle earned a lot of money as it was, but Esme was left with a huge sum of money from her dead parents.) Because our large, beautiful home was in the middle of the forest, the only thing that would want to perv on us would be a fox or something anyway. The last wall, which was opposite Edward's bed, wasn't even a wall, technically; it was a shelf, donning enough books and music to last a lifetime. Edward loved music- it was plain to see that, especially since he owned over a thousand CD's and he also owned his own guitar (which was lying on the bed) and piano (a gift from Esme and Carlisle, for his sixteenth birthday. It was a beautiful ebony one, and it was sitting in the dining room.)

As we worked through the algebraic simultaneous equations, Edward's sudden burst of conversation startled me a little. Especially when he got to the interrogation part.

"So, Alice," he started casually, and I instantly froze. I knew something bad was coming.

"How long has it been now, then?" he pressed. Fear turned into confusion.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, pausing from my homework to look up at him. He was smiling at me, that knowing smile. I felt my stomach turn uneasily.

"I'm talking about Jasper. How long have you liked him now, then?"

I was sure that my mouth dropped open. I tried to conceal my shock as much as I could, but it just wasn't happening. "Jasper? You actually think that I'd fancy Jasper, are you actually kidding me-"

Edward's expression told me that I wasn't fooling him. I sighed and dropped my head, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious.." Technically, my question wasn't even a question. I know that I'd been totally conspicuous.

When I looked up at him warily, I expected Edward to nod in response, but he shook his head. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"No, you're not obvious. It's surprising, but you actually act the same around Jasper as you would me, or Bella, or Rose," he told me, smiling sympathetically. "The only reason I know is because you're my sister, Alice. I pay attention to you. I think that Emmett would probably know too, if he wasn't so dumb." He paused to laugh; no matter how much we teased Emmett, he was still our brother, and we still loved him. I laughed also, and smiled softly back at Edward.

"Thanks, Edward," I replied, pulling him into a gentle, affectionate family hug.

"It's okay," he murmured in reply. "But, I should probably ask.. when are you going to tell him about it?"

Fear distorted my features again at the prospect of revealing my true feelings to Jasper. "No.. Edward, I-I-I c-can't.. he won't feel the same, he doesn't like me in that way, please, don't make me Edward, don't tell him anything.." I pleaded as I broke away from our embrace to look at him worriedly.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, attempting to calm me down. "Shh.. Alice, it's okay. I won't say a word, I promise. You know you can trust me." He smiled consolingly again, and I reciprocated it gratefully.

"Thanks, Edward. You're the best brother in the world. Along with Emmett aswell, I suppose," I joked.

Edward grinned back at me, and suddenly his face was full of wonder. "You know what, Ali? I just had a brilliant idea. The talent show's coming up soon, in November. Why don't you write a song or something, dedicated to Jasper? You're a brilliant singer, and I could help you with some of the music. I was thinking about going for it, too. If you start around now, you'll have a couple of months to prepare."

I considered the idea for a moment, weighing my options. If I entered for the talent show, I could always dedicate the song to someone anonymous, and leave Jasper to figure it out himself..

"You know what, I think that actually might be a nice idea," I replied. If Jasper _did_ figure it out, but he rejected me, I could always say that it was written for someone else.. just so that I wouldn't have to spend the rest of the year (and possibly my life) wallowing in awkwardness. Especially in Biology.

But before I started planning my song, I had to sort out my outfit for Emmett's party.. it was _this_ Saturday. I pointed it out to Edward that I needed to get started soon, if I wanted to try and impress Jazzy.

Edward grinned at me, and his voice scattered my thoughts. "Right, okay. But first on the list is to annihilate the idiot that put algebra on the Math curriculum," he growled, as he put pen to paper again. I burst into laughter, despite my rollercoaster of emotions.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So that's Alice's chapter! I hope you liked it. The song for this chapter is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, as I thought that it's a lovely song to describe Alice and her love for Jasper. Next chapter is Emmett's, and it's the birthday party! I can't wait to finish writing it. Please review? Thanks! P.S. Constructive criticism is welcomed along with positive reviews, however, flames are a bit of a waste of time, if I'm honest :)


	3. I Gotta Feeling

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Emmett**

"Goodbye honey," Esme said to me as she pulled me into a motherly hug, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I hope you have a wonderful time with your friends, and we left you two hundred dollars just in case you need to buy more food and other things," she added as she pulled away to look at me proudly. "My boy, eighteen. I'm going to miss you! We'll be back in four days, okay?" She paused, and her expression was stern. "And I don't want anything broken, Emmett Cullen."

"Me? Break anything? You've got to be kidding!" I quipped, grinning broadly at Esme. She smiled back at me, way used to my sense of humour by now, and she sighed. "I'm going to miss you all." She hugged me again before saying individual goodbyes to Alice and Edward also. At last, Esme left us in the doorframe, waving at her and Carlisle. Carlisle had previously said a small goodbye, and he even gave me a little extra money for my birthday, much to my delight.

As soon as Carlisle's Mercedes was well and truly out of sight, I clapped my hands and rubbed them together, preparing myself for the biggest shindig of the year to arrive. A broad, mischievous grin spread across my face, and Edward whispered under his breath, "Oh God. Here goes."

I laughed. "Come on then dudes, we got one hell of a bash to set up!" I boomed, making Edward jump and Alice laugh.

Alice set to work on the decorating, while I set up my DJ booth in the corner of the room. Thankfully, because we were in the middle of the forest, we could crank up the music as loud as we wanted. Edward got to work on the refreshments; there was no way I was gonna let him control the music. I wanted a pumping house, not strictly come dancing. I made up a playlist of popular dance tunes, and turned on some Black Eyed Peas so that we had a happy, carefree atmosphere to set up.

Edward had made sweet, fattening stuff- burgers, cakes and the like. To make me happy, he hadn't put a salad in sight. God, how I hated those things!

"Emmett, get away from the food," he warned me when he spotted me lingering by the hotdogs.

"Keep your panties on Eddie, I was just having a sniff," I replied, slightly disgruntled. I got a little cranky when I was hungry. "Setting up so far has totally consumed my energy!" I added.

Edward laughed mockingly. "You put the Black Eyed Peas on. Congratulations and everything, but that's hardly a work out. You should go help Alice."

I looked out the window, where Alice was hanging lanterns on the trees that stood on either side of the long driveway. Dude.. that would take _ages_. But though it didn't seem like it, I was actually appreciative of what they were doing for me. I mean, just because I loved food, doesn't mean that I could cook it. Edward was the second best chef in the family, with Esme being the culinary master. Carlisle, on the other hand, didn't know how to fry an egg. Some doctor, huh. And Alice was the fashion guru of the family, and not just clothing-wise, either. She designed the colour schemes and everything for the bedrooms and the interior of the house, apart from Esme's and Carlisle's room. To my surprise, I didn't get a pink bedroom. I thought that that one would be coming, after I ripped the heads off those barbie dolls all those years ago. Sure, it was a long time, but Alice, the scariest little monster I have ever seen, never forgot these things.

Alice ran into the kitchen, pulling me away from my thoughts about what her revenge might be, and when it would arrive (when I would least expect it, that was for sure.)

"Okay Emmett, that's your interior and exterior decor done," Alice replied, with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Shorty," I grinned, pulling into one of my bearhugs. I heard her giggle, and it made me chuckle aswell. I looked up at the clock hanging above the microwave, and I almost crapped my pants.

"Shit! It's six thirty! We only have half an hour to get ready!" I yelled, as I jumped away from Alice and clutched at my hair manically. What was I going to wear? _Okay, Emmett. Stop acting like a girl- Alice would sort you something out._

As if reading my mind, Alice sighed. "Calm down, Emmett. You want me to find you something to wear?" I nodded frantically at her, and let her pull me away to my bedroom. Edward just laughed at us. It annoyed me how he could pick out his own clothes and still look perfectly good, without Alice's help. And _I_ needed to be the one who looked good tonight; after all, _I _was 'birthday boy.'

Alice dragged me into my bedroom, which was magnolia and royal blue, equipped with a huge king-sized bed. Hey, the quarterback of the team needed his beauty sleep.

Alice opened the doors of my walk-in closet and took a look around, wrinkling her nose at a pair of old sweats, and looking slightly mortified at my jock strap hanging up. She eventually stopped walking, right at the back of the closet, and smiled. "Bingo," she murmured. "Emmett, I found your outfit."

I grinned. "Awesome, what did you pick?" In response, she held up a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Hmm, that was good. White would make me stand out under all the disco lights Alice had placed around the house. I nodded, and she left so that I could change.

After I was changed, I looked in the reflection of my full-length mirror, and shook my head. I still needed to sort my hair, even though it was short anyway. I dragged a little bit of styling shit through it, spiking it up a little. I decided that I liked the new look- it made me look rough and edgy, and girls liked that. After that, I went straight to my mini bathroom, and I brushed my teeth and flossed. Perfect. I slipped on some shiny black shoes, ones that I remembered wearing for someone's funeral, but I shrugged and went downstairs. It was seven; guests would be arriving any minute.

Edward and Alice were nowhere to be found; I gathered that they were probably also in their bedrooms getting ready. Right on time, Edward descended the staircase, wearing a navy shirt and black dress pants. His bronze hair was styled into casual disarray, his unique look, and he smiled at me. "Looking forward to your party, then?" It was more of a rhetorical question; like I needed to answer when my eager jumping up and down gave it away.

Edward laughed, and both our heads turned to the door when the doorbell rang. I squealed with excitement, earning another chuckle from my brother, and I bounded over to the door. I opened it, and it appeared that the first official guests to arrive were Rosalie and Jasper.

"Happy Birthday!" they said in unison, grinning at me. Rosalie held up a shiny gift bag and Jasper held up a large square box, neatly wrapped. It took me a while to process what they said; I was too busy drooling at Rosalie. She looked _so_ hot.. she was wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves, with black stilettos to go with it. Her long blonde hair was curlier than usual, and like normal, her make-up was perfect. _She_ was perfect. Jasper (who I'd almost forgot was standing right in front of me) was wearing black dress pants like me and Edward, and he matched them with a black shirt.

"Aww guys, you shouldn't have!" I said to them bashfully, as I pulled them into the house to hug them. Jasper and I squeezed each other tightly, like the jocks we were, and Rosalie hugged me, daintily kissing my cheek in greeting. My stomach did a gleeful somersault.. did Rosalie do that, or was I just hungry? I shrugged it off, and put my gifts on Edward's piano. I heard him growl (he was _very_ protective of the piano. I'm not even gonna go into detail about the time Alice spilt some of her make-up on it) and I playfully assured him that his precious piano wouldn't suffer a scratch.

Rosalie and Jasper helped themselves to drinks, Rosalie opting for bacardi and coke, while Jasper chose to start off with a beer. I got a beer for myself, as did Edward. He kept on glancing at the clock, and I frowned. It wasn't like Edward to be worrying about time. The doorbell sounded again, ringing over the music, and I grinned. Edward's head snapped up, and he waited for me to answer the guest eagerly.

I pulled the door open, and petite Bella stood on the doorstep, dressed in a twilight blue dress. It looked like she had straightened her chocolate brown hair for a change, and her deep brown eyes stood out, thick lashes framing them, along with black eyeliner. She looked good with the whole smokey-eyed thing going on. It made her look quite hot; she looked so different with make-up on.

Edward followed me to the door to greet Bella. I saw Bella smile awkwardly at him, before turning back to me. I picked her up off the ground, swinging her round as we embraced. Before she got too dizzy, I placed her back down and beamed.

"Happy Birthday, Emmett," she said, swaying slightly. She passed me a heavy package, and I thanked her and put it on the piano with the growing pile. We walked to the living room, where Rosalie and Jasper also greeted Bella with hugs and compliments.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked curiously, as she looked around for her.

"Yeah, where _is_ Alice?" Rosalie questioned also. I shrugged and frowned before turning to Edward, whose expression mirrored mine.

"She's here!" a high voice sounded, which came from the stairs. We all turned to where Alice's voice was heard.

She descended the stairs carefully, beaming down at all of us. But she didn't receive a response. We were all speechless, standing there, gaping at her like idiots.

She was hardly recognisable; she was wearing a silver dress, one that had a halter-neck strap and that stopped just short of her knees. Her usually spikey hair hung in loose, short, wavy curls, which really changed her image. I'd never seen Alice wear her hair like that before. Her green eyes were accentuated by smokey make-up, and she wore red lipstick to make her lips stand out. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked at us all nervously.

"Is it too much?" she mumbled, her smile faltering.

"No! Alice, you look absolutely amazing!" Rosalie cried, tottering over to Alice in her heels to give her a hug. Bella joined them, and they gushed about girly things that I'd need another X chromosome to understand.

Jasper and Edward joined me by the music area, where I'd put 'I Gotta Feeling' on full blast so that the floors vibrated. Though we weren't paying attention to that, or the music. We were completely engrossed in the girls, and how different and beautiful they looked. I couldn't stop looking at Rosalie, drinking in how amazing her ass and chest looked in that LBD.

As minutes passed, the doorbell seemed more like the music. It wouldn't stop ringing, though _I_ thought that it was a good thing. I'd even smugly invited Mike Newton, just so that I could show him what a real party looked like. Students from Forks High School and kids I knew from the La Push rez started to crowd the living room, and when the party was in full swing, I could hardly move. It was like a badly constructed mosh pit in the house, and it was barely seven thirty. I had fun with Jasper and Edward, taking shots and playing drinking games in the kitchen in front of an audience who cheered us on jokingly. Of course, I could drink Edward under the table, but unfortunately for me, Jazz was another story. He could handle his drink really well, and while he was just getting tipsy, I was already pissed out of my skull. But there was still room for more; I wasn't vomiting yet. _That_ would be proof the next morning of a good time!

While Jasper worked on getting hammered, Edward and I went in search of some ladies. We bumped into Rosalie and Bella on the dancefloor in the living room, and though she was already gorgeous, Rosalie looked a thousand times more tasty now. I danced and grinded with her playfully to the music. I noticed that 'First Time' was playing, by Sunblock, and it was like sex for my ears. When I was drunk, everything seemed so much more appealing. Bella was chatting with Edward, sipping her vodka and orange juice daintily, though she was already swaying. Rosalie must have had a bit to drink too; it wasn't like her to be like that. I was grateful that I hadn't quite lost my inhibitions, though I was also glad that I'd consumed enough alcohol to pluck up the courage to ask Rosalie the million dollar question.

"Hey, Rose.. you wanna go somewhere quiet so we can talk?" I spoke into her ear, loud enough so that she could hear over the music. She nodded, and the hand on her head gave away the fact that it was getting a bit loud for her.

We discreetly retreated to my bedroom, and luckily nobody noticed us. I didn't want anybody to see us going to my room- they'd definitely get the wrong end of the stick.

"Great party, Em," she smiled at me, slurring her words a little, while I locked my door. The last thing I needed was some idiot like Mike Newton walking in, attempting to fuck that hoebag Jessica Stanley, on _my_ bed.

Rosalie sat down on my giant bed, before repositioning herself so that she was lying down on it comfortably. She looked tired, and it was only ten o'clock.

I laid down next to her, and turned my head to her so that I could smile back. "Yeah," I slurred back. "If I do say so myself, it is rather good."

Rose giggled at me, before her face turned sincere. She looked down at my lips, before her eyes roamed back up to my eyes. It was easy to get lost in her violet eyes, they were so beautiful..

Without thinking, I leaned closer to her, and pressed my lips to hers. The angel in my mind willed me to stop, and save our friendship. The devil, on the other hand, told me to go and get laid already.

In the end, I sided with the devil. My gentle, soft kiss became more forceful, until we were making out. I stripped her from her dress, and underneath, lacy black lingerie was revealed. I grinned and began to plant kisses along her neck and collarbone, while she practically ripped off my shirt and pants. When we were down to our underwear, the angel side took over.

"Rose.. are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked her tentatively, bracing myself for a reaction. After a few moments of silence, she looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm sure."

Without needing any further encouragement, our lips met again and we disappeared under the duvet.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So, there's Emmett's chapter! The start of something sneaky for Emmett and Rosalie ;) Please read and review review review, it makes my day.

The song used for this chapter is 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. I thought that it was the perfect party tune, and whaddaya know- Emmett _did_ have a feeling, and look how lucky he got! ;) Next is Rosalie's chapter!


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Rosalie**

The next morning when I woke, I smiled when I found myself lying next to Emmett. He was snoring heavily, and he looked so peaceful and childish. I leant up on my elbows quietly so that I could get a glimpse of the clock. It was five in the morning, which was perfect. Because Jasper, Bella and I had agreed to stay the night anyway, I'd be able to go downstairs to the living room and act like I'd been sleeping there all night. They would have been too drunk to remember- by the time Em and I had gone upstairs, Edward and Bella were grinding (which was unusual for them) and Jasper and Alice were in the garden, talking and drinking. For some strange reason, I didn't regret having sex with Emmett at all; though this was probably because I was unconditionally in love with him. It might have been just a rumble for him, but for me it was different. It was special.

I quietly slipped out of Emmett's bed, and scanned the room for my underwear and dress. After snatching my bra from the bedpost where it was hanging, and my panties from the bathroom (I had no idea how they got there), I slipped them on along with my dress. I grabbed my heels and tiptoed out of the room.

Despite it growing slowly lighter outside, the house was still dark; at first I found it hard to find my way down the stairs, but after fifteen minutes I reached the bottom, thankfully unhurt. Light snores came from the living room, and I assumed they were from Jasper or Edward, as Bella and Alice didn't snore. Alice slept as quiet as a mouse, though Bella talked a lot in her sleep.

I crept in, seeing the silhouettes of four figures all curled up together on the floor. I giggled silently at them before grabbing a spare duvet, and settling on one of the comfy couches. I dropped my heels on the floor near the sofa, making it look like I'd carelessly slipped them off, before getting cosy under the duvet. For the second time that night, I closed my eyes, and surprisingly I rapidly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I stretched and stifled a yawn before I let my eyes flicker open. For the second time that morning I'd woken up, but this time I wasn't alone. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward were all talking, their voices croaky and thick from sleeping. From what I could hear, it was just idle conversation.

"Morning Rosie," Alice greeted me, beaming already. She must have noticed that I was awake. God knows how that girl could smile first thing in the morning.

"Morning," I replied, as I looked down at them all. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I'd never seen them look so rough. Edward had red circles round his eyes, and he had several rude pictures drawn on his face and chest, from what I could see. A large penis was drawn in black ink on his forehead. The rest of him was concealed by the duvet he shared with Bella. Bella didn't look too bad; her hair was in complete disarray and her make-up was a little smudged, but it looked like she hadn't let anyone near her with a sharpie, which was smart of her. Jasper looked equally as bad as Edward; a large bruise marked his forehead (I would ask him about it later), and he had dark circles under his eyes (from lack of sleep by the looks of it.) Alice looked fine- she had probably wiped off all her make-up this morning, like any sane person would of. I just hoped that she didn't check in on Emmett when she got up. She would've gotten one hell of a surprise if she found me in there too, without any clothes on.

"I didn't see you come in here last night Rosalie," my brother Jasper commented, interrupting my musing. "Must've been late. And where the fuck's Emmett? He was so monumentally fucked last night. He didn't even open his gifts."

I gulped, but I concealed my expression of shock and guilt well. "I dunno. I didn't see him much. He did spent most of his night in the kitchen getting pissed," I laughed. "But yeah, I did get in here pretty late. You guys were all completely out of it," I lied additionally. Little lies never hurt anybody, after all.

"I suppose I'd best go and wake up the lazy bastard," Edward grinned, as he threw the quilt off him and onto Bella. He was wearing just a pair of boxers (sure enough detailed drawings of penises and breasts covered his whole body) and for a moment I swore I saw Bella sneakily glancing at his semi-naked body. Edward disappeared upstairs for a couple of minutes, and there was a brief silence followed by a loud CRASH! and THUD.

I heard Emmett yelling and cursing, and it made me laugh. "_EDWARD! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU NOISY SON OF A BITCH!"_

Obviously, Edward thought that it would be funny to attack a sleepy Emmett with a steel pan. Now sleepy Emmett would become grouchy Emmett.

Edward quickly sprinted back downstairs, an expression resembling elements of both horror and laughter apparent on his face. He tried to hide back under Bella's quilt, but it was no use. Emmett would be down any minute, and he would be riled.

"Edward, what happened?" Jasper asked out of curiosity, detecting the look on Edward's face.

"Remind me to never go in there again when he's sleeping.. just please.." Edward replied, unsure of whether to laugh or cry. It was then I realised. Shit..

"Why?" Bella asked, a smile on her lips. She obviously found it funny to find Edward in a state like this. I awaited Edward's answer with bated breath.

"He was fucking butt-naked," Edward mumbled, covering his face with the blanket in embarrassment. Bella, Alice and Jasper burst into laughter, but I sat there, completely frozen. I had forgotten that I'd left him like that..

Like I'd suspected, Emmett came downstairs in a pissy mood, however, fully-clothed. _I _didn't mind his nakedness, but obviously the feeling wasn't mutual for the others, especially Edward, who was now finding it exceptionally difficult to look Emmett in the eye. Along with food and a cup of tea or coffee, everybody had brightened up a little. Emmett's bad mood was deteriorating, and it had completely vanished by the time Alice came up to him, holding a few gifts. Because there were so many, she had to keep coming and going to fetch them all.

The first ones she had bought were the ones from all of us. Emmett's face was like a child's at Christmas as he boisterously tore off the gift paper of Bella's gift. His face lit up, illuminating my world unknowingly, when he discovered that it was a book (surprise surprise Bella) on sports; a complete encyclopedia by the looks of it. He thanked her kindly, and then picked up Jasper's gift. He grinned when he pulled out a new jockstrap and helmet from the box (useful for how fierce guys became in football.) He thanked Jasper also, giving him a friendly slap on the back, and he picked up Alice's gift. Hers was a large box, and it was full of brand new clothes.

"I was sick of you complaining about never having anything to wear!" Alice grinned at him when he hugged her. He then picked up Edward's gift, which was a flat square and lightweight. He didn't wait to open it; he ripped off the paper and beamed at a new CD- Three Days Grace. Emmett's favourite rock band. Last but not least of our presents was mine; because I had no idea what to get Emmett for his birthday, I decided to make him a scrapbook of pictures, of all of us. Most of them were from Florida, but there were a select few of us around Forks, at school, at La Push and the beaches that surrounded it, shopping in Port Angeles and other parties and celebrations. I counted how many pictures there were, and I almost collapsed when it appeared that it was full of almost five hundred pictures, and there was still room for more. When Emmett opened the gift bag and opened the scrapbook, his face wasn't just happy, but ecstatic. He beamed up at me occasionally while he flicked through the album, pausing to laugh or point out things in some pictures. The others looked through it with him, while I awkwardly smiled.

"Wow, Rosalie.. this is beautiful. It must've taken ages," Bella commented, as they reached the last used page, which was a picture of me and Emmett in Florida on the beach, grinning at the camera. I can remember it so clearly.. Alice, Edward and Bella were playing in the sea while Emmett and I sunbathed. Jasper was taking the picture. In the photo, I was smiling in a pink bikini and Emmett was also smiling, an ice cream in his hand. It was the best holiday ever..

"If you're wondering why there's more space, it's because I wanted you to add some stuff," I told Emmett with a smile, returning back to the conversation. "You know, like, prom and graduation and stuff." It made me sad to think that this was our last ever year as friends, before we went our seperate ways. Hopefully it wouldn't all be that bad.. hopefully we would still see each other and visit and talk over the phone..

Emmett nodded at me, and smiled a gentle smile- a smile I'd never seen him make use of before. "Thanks, Rose," he murmured to me. I beamed back; I didn't think that my gift would be such a success, but obviously I was wrong. Emmett and I looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Alice broke the silence.

"Who's for more waffles and syrup?" she asked excitedly, jumping up to race to the kitchen. She was followed in hot pursuit by Bella, Edward and Jasper, which left me and Emmett in the living room.

He sucked in a deep breath, and his face gave away that he was about to tell me something. I braced myself for my rejection, something along the lines of _'You were a drunken mistake' _or _'It was just a rumble between friends.' _Though I had to say, his words completely astounded me.

"Rose, I'm sorry about last night," he spoke to me in a low voice, so the others would definitely not be able to hear. "I didn't mean to push you into anything."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "No, Emmett, you didn't push me into anything.. I wanted to.." I insisted. _I want to be with you now.._

Emmett nodded and relief washed over his features. "Thank God. I didn't want you to hate me or anything.. not when I enjoyed myself so much."

Butterflies went crazy in my stomach, and I smiled at him. "Yeah, I enjoyed it too. I'm not sure about how the others would react, though." I gestured with my head towards the kitchen, where it looked like Edward and Jasper were seeing who could pour the most syrup on their waffles.

Emmett's smile pulled down on one side when I mentioned the others. "Yeah. If you wanted, we could make it more regular. Of course, it'd be our little secret." His mischievous smile returned.

I nodded, trying to conceal my happiness, even though he was probably just in the mood for regular sex.. it wouldn't mean anything to him. "Yeah. Our dirty little secret."

Emmett grinned, and looked over at the commotion coming from the kitchen. He tutted and shook his head disapprovingly. "That is _not _how you eat waffles," he spoke in a serious manner. Then his signature grin returned. "Your brother sure may _drink_ me under the table, but I bet he can't _eat_ me under the table." He got up and raced to the kitchen, leaving me in the living room on the sofa, wallowing in my emotions. I giggled when a booming voice announced, _"Let the waffle eating competition commence!"_

How I loved Emmett.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**There's Rosalie's chapter for you! Sorry it's a short one, but it's just a filler sorta thing. I promise, some good things will be coming up _very_ soon if I update as regularly as I currently am. I would like more readers and reviews, please? Give the story a chance.. it _will_ become dramatic, I assure you! I already have it planned out :)

The song for this chapter is 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects. You can probably see why! ;)


	5. Red

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Edward**

I groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore Alice, who was jumping on my bed in an attempt to wake me up. I tried to shove her away, but she was extremely persistent.

"Alice.." I groaned grumpily. "I'm up, I'm up.." I mumbled as I sat up in bed and rubbed at my tired eyes. Emmett's party had fucked my sleeping pattern, and even though it was now Monday, I still resembled a zombie. And now, trust Alice to wake me up from a really good dream that was of course about Bella. Alice's silvery voice interrupted my thoughts yet again.

"Good, it's time for school, sleepyhead," Alice replied to me chirpily with a bright grin. "Now don't go back to sleep! I'm gonna go and try to wake up Emmett again." And with that, she skipped out of my bedroom. I looked over at my clock and groaned again; it was only 7:00am. Way too early when you needed to catch up on your z's, and way too early if all you wanted to do was dream..

I sighed and flung my covers off me, feeling cold air settle on my skin, giving me goosebumps. I hurried out of my bedroom and across the hall to one of the many bathrooms my house had. I grinned when I saw Alice in Emmett's room, which was just next to mine (a bad thing, Emmett's snores are louder than a steamroller.) He looked like he was getting the early morning wake up treatment aswell, much to his distaste.

I reached the bathroom and switched on the shower. I shuddered from the cold and quickly jumped into the hot water. I felt it put my muscles at ease, and it completely relaxed me. After a long, warm shower, I reluctantly shut the water off and ran back to my room to put on some clothes. I opted for some dark jeans and a gray t-shirt. I pulled them on hurriedly, along with clean underwear, and I quickly moulded my hair into its usual disarray, the look I was well known for.

I jogged downstairs to get breakfast, and I found everyone else seated at the table, apart from Esme who was busying herself by the stove.

"Good morning sweetheart," she greeted me, with her bright smile. I greeted her back and sat down in between Carlisle and Alice, so that I could eagerly get myself something to eat. I poured myself some coffee and grabbed a piece of toast hungrily. I ate, watching Carlisle stick his nose in a newspaper, obviously catching up on the rest of the world before he went to the hospital. Emmett was wolfing down eggs and bacon as fast as he could, probably so he could get more. I noticed that Alice was scribbling down some lyrics on a piece of paper, occasionally pausing to eat a spoonful of muesli. I gathered that she was now working on her song for the talent show, and it made me realise that I should start writing my song too. I decided that it would be a song dedicated to Bella, and I thought that it might be a good idea to start writing it today in Glee club. Today was the day when everybody had something on at lunch anyway, so we'd all be seperate. Alice had the drama society, Rosalie had cheerleading practice at lunch and after school, Bella had to edit this week's school newspaper and Emmett and Jasper would be going to a football tactics meeting at lunch, followed by practice after school. So today I would be taking my Volvo to school, so that I could give Bella a ride home before returning to my house. Of course, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper wouldn't be arriving home until late after school; the first football game of the season was tomorrow.

"You ready?" I asked Alice, as I put my coffee mug into the washing-up bowl. She looked up at me and nodded, stowing away her paper in her bag, and quickly gobbling another spoon of muesli. When she had done, she gave her bowl to Esme, and we bade our parents goodbye.

We went out into the pouring rain and I opened up the garage, where my precious silver Volvo sat, waiting for us. I liked it; it was sleek and fast, the way I liked a car. It was in between Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's large Jeep, and Alice's Porsche was next to the Jeep. She always wanted to ride that to school, but it only fit five people, and there was always six of us. Additionally, I found it too ostentatious, and I preferred to blend in rather than Alice, who thought it better to stand out from the crowd. So the Porsche wasn't an option today for a disgruntled Alice.

Within minutes we were speeding along down the winding driveway until we got onto the main road that ran through Forks. I stopped outside Bella's house and honked the horn so that she would know we were there.

After around a minute, Bella opened the door and made her way down the steps, almost tumbling down them in the process. I couldn't help but chuckle- I loved her clumsiness.

She greeted us happily when she got in the back seat, and we started off on our way to Forks High. She grumbled about her newspaper duties and how she was always given all the responsibility. She ranted on about it, and Alice and I gave some input when necessary. I always listened to her because that was the way to treat a woman, especially one as beautiful as Bella.

I found a space in the parking lot, next to Rosalie's M3. Her and Jasper were standing next to it with big umbrellas, waving at us. I waved back and pulled into the space, getting out of the driver's seat when I'd parked up. I slipped on my jacket, as it was exceptionally cold today, and I went up to Rose and Jasper.

"Hey," I greeted them. "Just out of curiosity, are any of you guys finding it hard to sleep now? Stupid Emmett and his party. It's fucked up my sleeping pattern real bad."

Jasper laughed and Rosalie agreed. "Yep. I can barely drag myself out of bed now," she replied, rolling her eyes.

We all laughed and bantered for around ten minutes, sharing blurred memories from Emmett's party and the morning after. It was really fun, and everybody else thought so too apparently.

* * *

I was glad that the morning's lessons were over and lunch had arrived fairly quickly. I couldn't wait to get to Glee club; I loved it because I loved music. As well as singing, I also played the piano and guitar in the band. Most of the time, I was chosen to sing the lead role in the songs, because our Glee teacher said that my voice was perfect and suited a lot of the songs that we did. I didn't mind, but it meant that most of the time I had to be center-stage, rather than on the piano or guitar where I would prefer to be.

When I arrived, Mr. Schue announced that it was just a meeting, and he told us about competitions coming up next year. I was a little annoyed that we wouldn't be doing any songs or anything today, as I wanted to sing and also none of my friends would be in the cafeteria, because everybody was off doing their own thing. Once everybody had departed after the meeting, I asked Mr. Schue if I could use the music room for a while. I tried to use the time wisely by starting on my song for Bella, but I didn't have any inspiration and I needed some to get started. With a sigh I picked up an acoustic guitar and I started to strum along to the tune of one of my favourite songs, Red, by Daniel Merriweather. I began to sing.

_"And I'm alright,_

_Standing in the streetlights here.._

_Is this meant for me,_

_My time on the outside is over.._

_We don't know how you're spending_

_all of your days_

_Knowing that love isn't here._

_You see the pictures,_

_But you don't know their names.._

_Cause love isn't here.."_

I belted out the chorus, hitting the notes perfectly, a smile spreading across my face.

_"And I can't do this by myself,_

_All of these problems, they're all in your head.._

_And I can't be somebody else,_

_You took something perfect,_

_And painted it red."_

I heard clapping from the doorway and I whipped round, startled. I hadn't realised that somebody had been listening, and I was shocked even more when I noticed that it was Bella. I awkwardly smiled and put the guitar down. Bella walked in, closing the door behind her, and sat down on a chair next to me.

"Sorry if I scared you," she murmured, biting her lip anxiously in a way that turned me on when it obviously wasn't intended to. "I didn't mean to intrude. I just heard singing, and I thought it might be you. I finished editing the newspaper early," she shrugged. "So I thought I'd try and find you."

My heart started beating rapidly. Bella had come to find _me_, before everyone else, before even Alice? I couldn't believe it. I was instantly glad that Glee was just a meeting. I smiled at Bella.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It was just a bit of a shock, I thought it was Mr. Schue or something," I admitted.

Bella smiled at me. "You have a beautiful voice," she said, blushing a little when she said it. "I can't understand why I never really hear you sing. I hardly ever hear you, but it seems everyone else does." I thought to myself for a moment, and I couldn't ever recall singing for Bella either.

Her face lit up suddenly and she beamed at me. "You should enter the talent show, Edward!" she cried excitedly.

I smiled back broadly and I nodded at her. "Yeah.. I was thinking about it, actually," I admitted. "Didn't Alice tell you? She's going for it, too."

Confusion crossed Bella's features, her smile faltering a bit. A frown replaced her beam. "No.. she didn't say a thing." Shit. Maybe Alice didn't want me to tell anyone..

Bella didn't stay confused for long, as her brain processed what I'd said about me entering. She smiled again, and threw her arms round my neck.

"Congratulations, Edward. I just know that you'll do really well. Music just comes so naturally to you.. it.. well, it kinda makes me jealous," she laughed. I laughed too, and I hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let her go.

After a few minutes of friendly embrace (as the affection between us was one-sided, unfortunately for me) we broke apart and smiled at each other. My heart was beating so fast that I thought that it was gonna jump out of my chest. The bell sounded, signalling the end of lunch, and I followed Bella out of the music room and into the hallway. It was now our last lesson of the day, which was the lesson we all chose individually. Music for me, and English Literature for Bella.

"I'll see you later Bells," I said to her. "Remember it's my car tonight, if you want a ride home. Wait by the Jeep or Rosalie's car and you might be waiting for a while," I joked, grinning.

She laughed back and nodded. "Okay, your car. Got it. I'll see you later Edward."

I smiled for a last time before waiting for my music teacher. Hopefully I'd be able to start writing the sheet music for my song, and maybe I'd even get a little of Alice's done. We'd spoken some more about the talent show, and Alice said that she wanted either a slow, romantic song or a jumpy, upbeat one, so I'd need to spend a little extra time seeing what I could do. Thankfully all we were doing was studying sheet music anyway, and the task was to write something of our own, so it all worked out. I just wished that I were able to get Bella off my mind.

* * *

At the end of the day, I dropped Bella off at home like I'd promised, and on the way back to mine and Alice's house, I told Alice about how I'd penned down some music for our songs.

"That's great!" Alice cried happily. "I've been working on the lyrics too, you probably noticed me writing them this morning. I think I've got the song.. I just need to put it together with the music," she smiled.

I nodded and smiled back, though inside I felt quite nervous. The talent show was barely a month or two away, and I hadn't even got any lyrics yet. It had to be perfect for Bella; it was what she deserved, if not better. I also told Alice about lunch when Glee finished early and so did Bella's editing. She smiled at me knowingly throughout the whole anecdote, and eventually I caved in self-consciously.

"Alice, can I ask what the hell are you smiling about?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh don't act like it's not obvious to me!" she laughed, shaking her head. "I know how you feel about Bella! And you wanna know why I know? It's because I'm your sister, Edward. _I_ can read _you_ like a book, and _you_ can read _me_ like a book!"

I froze and I turned pale. I hadn't planned for anybody to find out apart from Bella, if she figured out the song..

I sighed, and turned to Alice as we sped up the driveway. "Okay, you caught me. But _please_ don't tell Emmett. You know what he's like," I grumbled. "And don't tell Jasper or Rosalie, either. And _especially_ not Bella," I added. I wanted Bella to try and find out by herself, not by our loud-mouthed brother or Rosalie, the friend who always found out the best gossip somehow.

Alice nodded at me, and smiled. "Edward, you can trust me with anything," she insisted, pulling me into a hug when I parked up outside the garage. I couldn't help but feel that the conversation seemed to be very déjà vu.

"Thanks, Ali-bear," I smiled back, calling Alice by her favourite nickname, one that Jasper called her a lot much to her delight. She beamed and we both got out of the car, running to the house.

For the next few hours, Alice and I sat at the piano in the living room, figuring out how to make our music match the lyrics. I penned some lyrics of my own down, just ideas for Bella's song, while Alice (the second best piano player in the family) played some notes along with hers, singing them to make sure the notes matched. We would be able to do this until Emmett got home. He'd only blab to Bella and Jasper that we were writing songs, and knowing him, he'd probably try and decipher what we meant in the lyrics, though he wouldn't understand. It was strange; Alice and I had always been close, in a brother-sister kind of way, but now we both knew each other's secret, we were almost inseperable.

Too soon, six o'clock came round and Emmett burst through the front door, mud flying everywhere as he shook the rain off him. He resembled one of those huge Labrador dogs, shaking the rain off their coats; their big, blocky heads swaying side to side while they shook. I grinned at my mental image and Alice and I left the piano to go to the kitchen and greet him. Esme was now in the hallway, mopping up the mud as quickly as she could.

"Sup dudes," Emmett greeted us with one of his grins, placing his helmet on the table.

"Sup," Alice replied. "How was football practice?"

"It was alright," Emmett replied, sitting down on a kitchen chair. "We trained hard, and Jasper was on fire tonight. I sure hope he's that good tomorrow. He said if we win then he's having a celebration party at his house. His parents are gonna be out tomorrow, they're going to Seattle for the night or something."

"A party?" I asked skeptically. Winning one football game was hardly a cause for a huge celebration. Plus, it was a school night.

Emmett nodded. "Yup. Good excuse for a party though, right? It should be good. I reckon we've got a good chance of winning, anyway. Those Princeton guys ain't got shit on us."

Alice and I laughed at Emmett, and I felt my skeptical mood lift. Of course, Bella would be invited, and hanging out with her out of school as well as in school was definitely fine by me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So that's Edward's chapter done. Sorry if you found it boring, it was just a little filler, and it's the start of Bella's and Edward's new friendship. Next chapter will be Jasper's, and it's the football game. Who do you reckon'll win? I bet you could guess! Please read and review, thankyou! :)

The song used in this chapter is Red by Daniel Merriweather. It's a cute song, and I thought that it suited Edward perfectly! :)


	6. Teenage Kicks

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Jasper**

As soon as I'd woken up this morning, I'd felt nothing but anxiety. Today was the big day; the first game of the football season. The Forks High Spartans versus the Princeton Grizzlies. Unable to stay in bed for long, I woke up at around 6:00am, an hour earlier than usual. The rain didn't help my worries- it drummed against my window, and of course it would be present all day, even for the game. The game would never be called off though, because Coach Clapp said that the weather was always too predictable anyway. I sighed as I rolled out of bed, getting in the shower. At least I'd beat Rosalie to the bathroom today; our house only had one bathroom, and when you had a sister who needed almost two hours to get ready for school, it ultimately got annoying. Of course she was also one of my best friends and we had a pretty close bond, but there was something irritating about everyone I guess.

After I was finished in the shower, I went downstairs to grab something to eat and I found my Mom in the kitchen, cooking for her and my Dad. A lot of people would that Rosalie looked a lot like my mother; they had the same blonde, curly hair, just like me, except my Mom's was a bit shorter than Rose's. She also had blue eyes, and she was quite short, standing at 5'2". My Dad on the other hand, didn't look much like us at all. He had dark brown hair, and he had hazel eyes. I took after him for my lankiness- he stood at 6'4", and I was already catching up at 6'2". My Dad was a car salesman, and my Mom a housewife. Because a lot of my Dad's side fought in the war, he was hoping that I'd do the same and fight for my country, though I'd always wanted to be a historian or a teacher.

"Morning Jasper," my Mom said to me in a cheery voice, whisking me away from my thoughts. "You're up early! Are you looking forward to your football game tonight?" That woman never forgot anything.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep. And.. um, yeah.. it should be great," I lied, as I took a seat next to my Dad. I took a slice of toast from the rack on the table and munched on it hungrily. It didn't sound like Rosalie was awake. She was probably catching up on her 'beauty sleep', though the entire male population would agree that she didn't need it.

When Rosalie finally came downstairs, I busied myself with some extra work before school while she ate her muesli. Because I'd already done all my homework, I provided myself with some extra work before school so that I was ahead for a lesson. It wouldn't hurt, and I was too nervous to do anything else. I needed to take my mind off the game.

Rosalie and I stood patiently outside in the rain, waiting for the huge Jeep of Emmett's to turn the corner like usual. At around quarter to eight, right on time, it halted in front of us and Edward pushed open the door so that I could scramble inside. My heavy heart rose up again when I saw Alice's beautiful face, smiling at me.

"Morning Jazz, morning Rosie," she greeted us gleefully. I loved the fact that she was bright as a button, even on days like this. Anyone would think that somebody who lived here all their life would be miserable as anything, but not Alice. Rosalie and I had moved here from Texas eight years ago, so luckily I was used to the weather by now, but Alice, Edward and Emmett had lived here for almost their whole lives, as they were adopted from a very young age. The only reason my family and I moved was because of my Dad and his company (he claimed that he wanted to get away and set up his company somewhere _different_.) At first, I was totally against the idea, as I loved Texas. But then I met Alice.. the one girl who could brighten up my day.

"Morning Ali," I replied, taking a seat in between her and Edward. Rosalie had decided that she wanted to ride shotgun today, and then there was one space next to Edward for Bella. Thank God Emmett was into big cars, else there never would've been room. There were only five seats in mine, Edward's and Rosalie's cars, and then there were only two in Alice's and Bella's.

We motored down the road to where Bella's house was, and when we'd picked her up also, we drove along to school.

"You looking forward to the game Jasper?" Emmett asked me in an excited, booming voice. Obviously he was looking forward to trying to slaughter the other team rather than just beat them.

"Yeah," I lied again. "It's gonna be great." I sighed a small sigh, and I didn't even realise that Alice was tracking my expression until I looked up at her. She smiled sympathetically at me before turning round to gaze out of the window.

"You bet it's gonna be great!" Emmett yelled boisterously. "We're gonna rip the Grizzlies apart!" He howled with malicious laughter before turning into an empty space in the Forks High parking lot. The school had already put up the banners, exclaiming _Go Spartans!_ Just looking at them made me feel sick. Why was I so nervous? I was never usually like that. I eventually came to the conclusion that it was probably because I hadn't played a real game in months.. and maybe because we'd lost the last match of the season last semester, much to the team's dismay.

We all exited Emmett's Jeep quickly and stood in the lobby like usual, chatting idly.

"So, are you guys coming to the game?" Emmett asked Alice, Edward and Bella. Of course, Emmett and I would be playing and Rosalie would be cheering. Alice's tinkling laugh sounded, and I smiled at the sound. It was music to my ears.

"Of course, Em. We're your number one fans!" she said, rolling her eyes at his question sarcastically. Alice, Edward and Bella had never missed a game; they were always there to support us.

"Awesome! I can't wait.. I'm so buzzing for this game right now!" Emmett continued with a broad grin. Sigh, how I wished I was.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, school passed quickly. I hated how time did that to you- when you're looking forward to something, it's slow as anything, yet when you're dreading something.. it arrives too soon.

"Come on Jazz, what'cha waiting for dude?" Emmett asked me, concern dancing in his eyes as he put a hand on my shoulder. He was half changed into his kit, and I'd not even taken my coat off.

I sighed as I looked up at him. "I'm dreading this game, Em. And I don't know why.. I just feel really nervous, and I feel like I don't wanna play," I replied miserably as I flopped down on the changing bench.

Emmett's face looked strange without a huge grin placed on it, and for once, I could see that he looked genuinely upset for me. "Aw Jazz," he started, sitting down beside me. "It's alright, man. Everybody feels like that, it's the first game of the season! What'd you expect? _I_ feel nervous. But you can't let it get in the way." He sighed and smiled at me in a sympathetic manner. "I _can't _let it get in the way.. I _need _this, man. I need us to win this so that I can get my scholarship next year."

I looked up at Emmett again, and I saw that his expression was forlorn. Then it made me realise.. sure, this didn't mean much to me, but it was another story for Emmett. These games were a big deal for him, especially if he wanted to get into college to study sport.

I nodded to myself. "You're right, Em," I told him, standing up. "You need this. I was being selfish. We're gonna go out there and tear the Grizzlies apart!" I grinned when I saw Emmett's frown slowly turn upside down.

"That's the spirit, Jazzster!" Emmett boomed cheerfully. "Now get your kit on!"

I happily did as I was told.

* * *

When we all jogged outside into the pouring rain in our full kit, the crowd erupted into applause and cheer. The motivation brought a smile to my face instantly, and I looked up at the bleachers, scanning them for any sign of Alice. I didn't have to look for long. She was standing up and clapping, shouting "Go Jazzy! Go Emmett!" at the top of her voice. I grinned at her and waved. She waved back enthusiastically, and Edward and Bella waved also at Emmett and I.

The coach called us over to recap on team tactics while the cheerleaders started on their routine. After he rambled on for about five minutes, the cheerleaders finished their routine, and Rosalie smiled and waved at Emmett and I. I glanced over at Emmett who was almost drooling at Rosalie in her skimpy uniform, and I rolled my eyes as I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Jazz!" he complained, while I smirked.

"Get your head in the game, Emmie," I shot at him while Emmett nursed his head. I knew that the nickname would rile him; it always did. The best way for Emmett to perform would be if he was angry. It was like his own kind of motivation; my motivation was praise, his was criticism.

We all got into position on the field, and we glared at the Princeton team. We waited impatiently for the whistle, and when it finally rang above the crowd, we were in play.

* * *

The party was in full swing by five o'clock, and there were people just _everywhere_. I didn't even think that it was humanly possible to fit all those people in mine and Rosalie's little house. I didn't even have time to change- I was still in my muddy football uniform, and so was Emmett. Even Rose was still in her cheerleader outfit, much to the delight of the majority of the guys who were at the party. Like promised, I'd allowed almost the entire population of Forks High School to come back to my house for a celebration party after Emmett scored the winning point against the Grizzlies earlier today.

"Alright, Jazz?" Edward asked me, drawing me away from my thoughts. He was grinning; he'd obviously been at the alcohol already, and sure enough, there was a glass of black liquid in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shouted at him over the loud music. "What about you? What the hell are you drinking, Ed?"

He looked down at the glass, before grinning at me again. "Vodka and coke!" he yelled back. "Cheers! Congratulations on the game by the way! And thanks for the party, it's awesome!"

I laughed at Edward as he stumbled off, spilling liquid over the dozens of tipsy students filling my living room. And _he_ was the one who was skeptical about the whole party-on-a-school-night thing. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen to get myself a beverage, chuckling at a drunk Emmett, who was crowd-surfing nearby (_"Throw me to the ceiling! Throw me to the fucking ceiling!"_). I changed the music on the soundsystem to a cover of Teenage Kicks that I loved, and it was the perfect soundtrack for the party.

I poured myself a straight vodka and sipped it, wincing a little at the bitter taste. I shrugged and carried it out to the garden where several more students were dancing, drinking and kissing. I noticed Bella and Alice chatting to each other while they sat on the hammock, and I smiled at Alice when she looked up at me. She waved and grinned back, and I returned back to the house. I wanted to be with Alice alone, but she was already occupied. I had no intention of staying sober and looking after Emmett and Edward, so I downed the vodka and went back to get more.

As the late afternoon progressed into evening and then into night, the buzz of students didn't die down at all. It remained just as lively, if not livelier. By now, the majority of partiers were drunk to some extent, and the atmosphere was fun and carefree. God, everyone was going to have such a hangover for school tomorrow, however I wasn't prepared to take the blame. Despite downing over ten vodkas, I was barely drunk. Even Bella and Alice had been drinking, and Bella was gyrating her hips against Edward's lap on the living room dancefloor to the music. That was _so_ not Bella, though I couldn't help but think that she was a lot more fun when she was intoxicated. Alice was stumbling around, giggling and drinking some more. She saw me standing alone, and staggered over to me.

"Jasper!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around me. "This is such a great party.." she continued to slur.

I laughed in response and held her close to me, placing my hands on her delicate hips sneakily. She was drunk, she'd never notice.

"Thankyou, Jasper.. for this wonderful party.." Alice continued, looking up at me with dazed eyes. My heart skipped a beat when she kissed me on the cheek, before stumbling away into the crowd.

My hand reached up to my face, and I grinned to myself dozily. I couldn't believe it.. I'd received a kiss _on the cheek_ from the love of my life..

I laughed at my own thoughts and decided to go for a walk around the house. I needed to find Emmett and Edward. Luckily Carlisle was on a night shift at the hospital, but Esme wouldn't be very happy if three _very_ drunk teenagers returned home.

I stopped when I got to the hallway, and I heard giggling come from the stairwell. I looked up, expecting to see someone else, but to my surprise, it was Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was leading Emmett upstairs by the hand, and when they got to the top, she kissed him before leading him to where her bedroom was. I raised a brow and shook my head, thinking that it was just the alcohol, and shrugged as I went off to find Edward.

"Dude, you'd better walk home I think," I told him when I found him on the dancefloor. "Come on, Esme'll be worried. And you're so fucked for being like this, you know. _And_ Alice and Emmett."

Edward looked up at me, an expression on his face that resembled a child's when you tell them they have to leave the park. "Awww, Jasper!" he moaned loudly before stomping off to find his adoptive siblings. I rolled my eyes and went after him. I followed him into the garden where Alice was lying on the wet grass happily, laughing at herself. When I saw Edward try to pick her up, I shook my head and picked her up myself with a sigh. Thanks to the cold air, I was feeling a little more sober now, and I was prepared to carry Alice back to Edward's. I hoped to God that Esme was asleep, but would she be? Edward had told her that they'd be late home after 'studying'..

"You go get Emmett," I told Edward as I sat Alice on the hammock. "Then you can come and find me, then we can go back to your place."

Edward nodded, still swaying slightly, as he drifted back to the house. Alice giggled at my face, and I grinned back at her.

"What?" I asked curiously, sitting down on the hammock next to her.

"Nothing.." Alice said, bursting into fits of giggles again. "Well, okay. You're just.. _so_ cute, Jazzy," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I frowned, though a smile soon appeared on my lips again. "Well.. thanks, Ali-bear. You too."

Alice looked up at me again and grinned before suddenly pressing her lips to mine. Her mouth only lingered on mine for a few moments, before she broke away with a giggle. She then laid down on my lap and before long, she was asleep.

My eyes widened as I finally realised that Alice had kissed me, without any encouragement or anything.. I blinked several times, trying to figure out if it meant anything. Eventually, Edward's voice snapped me from my reverie.

"Come on the dude, I found Em," he called from the other side of the garden. "He was with Rosalie, they were in Rose's room."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I remembered Emmett and Rosalie's kiss. I shrugged it off after pondering it, deciding that it was probably just a drunken thing between friends. It happened a lot when we were all drunk. I'd never kissed my sister (that would just be gross), but I'd kissed Bella before, but it didn't have to mean anything. Heck, I'd even kissed Edward (I'd been dared by Emmett, and I was pissed outta my head.) And now, I'd kinda kissed Alice.. well, she'd kissed me. I wondered if she would remember..

It didn't usually take long to walk to Alice's house by foot, what with Forks being so small, but when I was carrying Alice, and Edward and Emmett were constantly falling over or stopping to vomit in someone's garden, it took a good hour or so. When we eventually got to the grand house, Edward quietly opened the front door, allowing me and Emmett in, before he silently closed it again. The house was engulfed in darkness, which meant that Esme was probably asleep. I went straight up to the second floor to Alice's room, where I laid her down on her bed. I pondered on whether to undress her or not; as much as I wanted to anyway (just for a sneaky peek!), I decided that it would be more comfortable for Alice also, so I set straight to it. I carefully took off her cardigan and shirt, before slipping off her skirt and socks, so that she was left in her underwear. I cheekily took a nice long look at her body before I tucked her under her quilt. She stirred slightly in her sleep, and when she settled again, I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Night Ali-bear," I whispered, before leaving her to dream.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So that's Jasper's chapter. I promise that there's some drama coming up soon, in a few chapter's time. Maybe if I give you a few clues, you might review and read some more? ;)

Well..  
People fall out. People make wrong choices. Somebody finds out they can't have children. Somebody gets heartbroken. Somebody gets abused. And in the much later chapters, someone tries to end their life..

There are a lot of dark themes coming up, so if you don't like that kinda thing, then maybe this fic isn't for you. But for now, it's kinda happy. Ish.

The song used in this chapter is 'Teenage Kicks', and it's a covered version of the original. The artist who recorded this wonderful cover is Remi Nicole, and it's one of my favourite covers. I chose this because it seemed like a great party track, and of course, it's perfect for our favourite teenage clan! :D

Please review, it would make my day! Oh, and last but most definitely not least, a HUGE special thankyou to **Stephaniiie** for her very kind review :) But please, people, more? *Puppy dog eyes*

Thanks! :)


	7. Toothpaste Kisses

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Bella**

I jumped as the house phone sounded, and its shrill ring echoed throughout the house. I got up from where I was sitting in Charlie's chair, idly flicking through the channels on TV, and answered it warily. I wasn't a custom to receiving calls, and if I did they were either from my Mom or my friends on my cell.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver, pondering on who it'd be.

"Hey Bella," a familiar, velvet male voice replied. I sighed a breath of relief. _Edward._

"Hey Edward," I said, smiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great thanks. Sorry if I scared you by calling. I know how loud your house phone is, but your cell's switched off."

I mentally slapped myself for allowing my mobile phone's battery to die earlier on. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's okay, you didn't scare me.. much." I laughed at how stupid I sounded. Why did I always have to be so.. _uncool?_

I heard Edward laugh on the other line, and the sound was like a melody. "It's okay Bella. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and study with me for a while? Emmett's at football practice with Jasper, and Rosalie's with them for cheerleading. Alice is in the attic doing her textiles work, so she's not much fun to talk to at the moment."

"Awwh, poor Alice," I said, knowing how much work Alice received for her very demanding choice subject. "Yeah, sure, I can come over. You want me there now?"

"Yeah, why not. Esme invited you for dinner too. No doubt Emmett'll come home with Rose and Jazz, and they'll stay too. Esme doesn't mind, though. She says that she loves a full house," Edward continued, and I could tell by his voice that he was grinning. The mental picture of him smiling, that beautiful crooked smile, made me automatically smile to myself too.

I laughed and agreed. "Yeah. Okay, I'll see you in around ten minutes. Bye."

"See you later Bells."

I dropped the phone back onto its ancient cradle and ran upstairs to grab my schoolbag and a few things I would need. I scanned my room for my things, locating my Spanish dictionary, workbook and textbook, my Biology textbook and workbook and my Math workbook, textbook and instruments. I snatched the calculator from my desk and shoved all the belongings into my schoolbag, before again darting downstairs. I left Charlie a note and a pizza menu, explaining my absence, before leaving the house to get into my truck.

It took around ten minutes before I parked up outside the garage of the grand house where Edward lived. I locked up my truck and ran to the door, eager to get out of the drizzle that was coming down on Forks. Luckily the canopy of trees that surrounded the Cullen house sheltered me a bit, but it was still too cold to hang around outside.

I saw Edward walking up to the door through the glass, and I smiled and waved.

"Bella," Edward said to me in greeting as he opened the door wide to gain me access. I made my way in, slipping my shoes off and placing them near the door, so as not to displease Esme. I knew how much she hated dirt inside her lovely clean house. I also hung up my coat on the stand provided, and Edward lead me upstairs to his room so that we could study.

He flopped down onto his four poster bed, and patted the empty space of mattress next to him, beckoning me to sit down. I smiled and sat down with him, opening my bag so that I could drag out all my studying material.

"So," I started with a sigh. "What do you wanna start first? Biology, Math or Spanish..?"

Edward looked down at my books on the bed, and thought to himself. "Hmm.. probably Spanish. I thought you might find what we were doing in class difficult."

I nodded, amazed at how well Edward knew me. "Yep. I had no idea what Mr. Schuester was talking about," I said with a chuckle.

Edward smiled the crooked smile, making my stomach flutter, and flipped open my books to help me. As soon as he started explaining the work, I found myself lost in his voice, and his smell.. just completely lost in him. I couldn't concentrate for long, especially when my heart rate increased so dramatically when he leaned over me to point out some Spanish text. Instead of looking down at the book, I found myself looking up at him, my face just inches away from his.

"Um, Bella.. you might wanna look at the verb I'm referring to.." Edward pointed out, his sweet breath fanning out across my face. Feeling like an idiot, I nodded at him.

"Uh, yeah, of course.." I stuttered, looking down at the book. However, Edward wasn't pointing to it anymore, or talking. I felt his eyes on me, almost burning into my skin with intensity. I looked up at him again, and he was smiling.

"No wonder Mr. Schue doesn't have much patience with you, Bella," Edward joked, chuckling. "Do you stare at _him_ rather than your work in class?"

I laughed uneasily, internally mocking myself. "Um, no. I'm sorry."

Edward looked as though he was about to say something, and his green eyes were twinkling. I still couldn't believe how close he was to me; he was almost within kissing distance. Stupidly, we looked into each other's eyes for a further few minutes, until a familiar high voice distracted us.

"Hey guys, Esme wanted me to tell you that-" Alice immediately cut off her speech when she saw how close in proximity Edward and I were. She smiled at Edward kind of knowingly (which Edward reciprocated) and I couldn't help but think that it was an odd exchange. "Yeah. Um, dinner's done, so if you wanna.. I'll tell her you'll be down in a few minutes.." Alice continued. She smiled again, this time at me, and bounded back out of the room and downstairs.

I frowned to myself and got up off Edward's bed, stretching when I stood up. I glanced over at the digital clock, and I raised a brow. It was almost six already? It felt like I'd only been there for around half an hour, not almost two hours..

"Come on Bells, let's go get dinner," Edward said, pulling me away from my thoughts. He put an arm around my shoulder and lead me downstairs, where Emmett was in the hallway, closely followed by Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett grinned when he saw me.

"Bella!" he cried happily, about to pick me up and swing me round, a thing he liked to do. I stopped him abruptly.

"Please, Emmett. You're covered in mud.." I reasoned, smiling at his crestfallen expression. Unable to stay dispirited for long, he slipped off his helmet and shoes before bounding off to the kitchen.

I greeted Rosalie with a hug, as she was the only one who wasn't really covered in dirt, and I said hi to Jasper. We all entered the kitchen where Esme seated us at the table with warm plates of spaghetti bolognese. After she had kindly catered for all our needs, Esme eventually sat down herself. Apparently Carlisle wouldn't be home in time for dinner, as he was working overtime at the hospital due to an accident on the road just outside Forks.

"So, is everybody coming to the talent show in three weeks time?" Alice asked us all, pausing from eating so that she could ask. I had almost forgotten that Alice and Edward would be performing.

Rosalie, Jasper and I nodded. Of course Emmett would be there, supporting his brother and sister. Alice beamed at us when we agreed to be there.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie asked, as she twirled spaghetti around her fork.

Edward paused from eating to answer. "Well, I'm playing guitar and singing. And Alice is singing too, but she's got a band for her song." He smiled over at Alice, who smiled back.

"Yeah. We hope you guys like what we've done, though. It's taken a lot of practice so far," Alice added.

"What are you singing, then?" I asked them both curiously. I saw Alice and Edward exchange glances, before Edward replied.

"It's a surprise! All we wanna tell you is that it's all our own material. The music, the lyrics, everything."

I frowned to myself, before quickly composing myself and smiling back at Edward. I didn't understand why it was all a big secret.. we were all best friends, we told each other everything. Although, I didn't think that I would ever be able to tell the others about my love for Edward, so I instantly forgave them for having their own secret.

When dinner time passed, we all went back upstairs. Emmett and Jasper wanted to play on some game on Emmett's Xbox, something that sounded more like a fish rather than a game, and while they barbarically battled, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I lounged on Emmett's king-sized bed, idly chatting and reminiscing. Alice had retrieved the scrapbook Rosalie had made for Emmett's birthday, and we flicked through it for a few hours. Eventually I got up from the bed and yawned.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna head off home now," I told them, picking up my bag with my studying material in. "It's getting late, Charlie'll be worrying about me. You know what he's like," I added, rolling my eyes at the Charlie part. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Jasper and Emmett mumbled a quick goodbye, engrossed completely in their game, while Rosalie, Alice and Edward came up to me to hug me goodbye. Rosalie hugged me first, then Alice.

"I'll see you out, Bella," Edward said to me with a smile, and he lead me downstairs. He opened the front door, and when I stepped outside, I turned to face him.

"Thanks for the, er.. studying, Edward," I said to him, grinning. We hadn't got as much done as we'd of liked, but fortunately we still had homeroom to complete it in.

Edward nodded at me. "That's alright, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe journey home." He then opened his arms for a hug, and I happily slipped my arms around his neck, while his were wrapped tightly around my waist. After a few more moments, I reluctantly let go with a silent sigh, and bade him goodbye.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So there's Bella's chapter. Sorry if again you found it boring, but I'm trying to move along the relationship for Edward and Bella. Like I said, there's some pretty good twists coming up soon, so watch this space! I can't wait to write those- they'll be the really good parts of the story. The song for this chapter is 'Toothpaste Kisses', a beautiful song by The Maccabees. I thought that it was a great soundtrack for Bella and Edward, finally getting some alone time.

Additionally, if you hadn't noticed, I'm doing the chapters in a specific order- Bella, then Alice, then Emmett, then Rosalie, then Edward, then Jasper. I thought it'd be easier to do it this way, so that's why. I might also throw in the occasional POV from another character. I'm not entirely sure of this yet, however I do know that there's going to be a Carlisle POV in here somewhere, after one of the plot's main twists (the turning point of the fic.) I kinda planned it out.

All this means that it's Alice's chapter next, and it's the talent show! Woo! :)

Again, please please please review. It would mean a lot to me. For the moment, I'm getting a lack of response for this fic, and I'd just like to know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as that will help me improve the fic, however flames are pointless. They just hurt people's feelings! Also, if you have any questions about the fic you can ask in a review (and I'll pm you back) or you can pm me and ask.

Thanks! :)


	8. I Want You To Want Me

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)  
I also don't own the songs performed by Edward and Alice in this chapter. They belong to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Cheap Trick.

* * *

**Alice**

I tried so hard to control my breathing pattern, but I came to no avail. I was shaking like a leaf. I didn't know why; I was used to performing, what with being in the drama society, and with all the lying and pretending I've done in my life to keep my secret from Jasper and the others (with the exception of Edward.) But I couldn't help it. I stood impatiently behind the black curtain that would, in five minutes time, part to reveal me and the band. I was the opening act for the talent show, so I was first to perform.

"Alice, stop _worrying_," Edward insisted as he placed his hands on my arms firmly, shaking me a little as if it would shake the worries and nerves off. I sighed, and shook my head.

"I can't. I'm scared, Edward," I moaned, looking up at my brother with sad, glistening eyes.

"Don't be!" Edward said to me. "Alice, you're an amazing performer. You have a beautiful voice, and a beautiful song that you wrote all yourself. You need to do this. Do it for Jasper.."

I sighed again and nodded feebly in defeat. That was the whole point of doing the talent show anyway; Edward and I hadn't wasted over two months writing lyrics and music for nothing. We had a message for the ones we loved, a message that could only be conveyed through music, as (according to Edward) "it was something _everybody_ could relate to."

"Alice, you're on in about thirty seconds," Angela Weber said to me when she appeared by my side, equipped with a walkie-talkie around her head, and a clipboard. She was working backstage with the acts.

I gulped audibly, and Edward kissed me on the head encouragingly. "Go get 'em, Ali-bear," he called to me as I ran onto the main area of stage behind the curtain, where the band were already in place. Edward was normally in the Glee band, playing guitar, but because he needed to mentally prepare for his own performance, a guy called Ben had taken his place.

I gasped when suddenly Eric Yorkie, the show host, called out my name. "And our first opening act is Alice Cullen with the Glee band, singing a song she wrote herself. Give it up for Alice, everybody!"

The crowd erupted into applause when the curtain parted with a whoosh, revealing me and the band. I composed myself, putting on my biggest grin, before stepping up to the microphone. Wanting to make sure that my family and friends were there first, I scanned the audience quickly, and unsurprisingly I found them on the front row. Carlisle was at the end next to Esme, and next to Esme, Emmett sat. Next to him was Rosalie, and next to her, Jasper, then Bella. They waved at me and smiled, and of course Carlisle had his camcorder ready. I cleared my throat anxiously, before speaking into the microphone.

"Good evening, everybody. Tonight, the band and I will be performing a song I wrote by myself, and first I just wanted to thank my brother, Edward, who helped with the music. Now, this song is called 'I Want You To Want Me', and it's dedicated to someone very special to me." I looked down at Jasper in the audience, though he was busy whispering something to Rosalie to notice that I had sort of addressed him.

I took a deep breath as the guy on the drums started the beat. After nine seconds, the electric guitar started up, and they performed the rest of the intro together until it was time for me to sing. I took a deep breath and I sang my heart out. But not for me. For Jasper.

_"I want you to want me,_

_I need you to need me,_

_I'd love you to love me,_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me.."_

As soon as I'd started singing, the crowd burst into applause again, and I felt my muscles relax slightly.

_"I want you to want me,_

_I need you to need me,_

_I'd love you to love me.._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt,_

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin',_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me,_

_I need you to need me,_

_I'd love you to love me,_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me.._

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt,_

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin',_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_HEY!"_

Ben then started his guitar solo, which was amazing. Edward had written it to give the song a bit of an electric rock feel. Judging by the amount of noise from the crowd before me, the audience enjoyed it. When Ben had finished, I started to sing again, now incorporating steps and movement into my performance, as I got into it even more.

_"Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin',_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?"_

There was another short guitar solo, before I again commenced singing.

_"I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm beggin' you to beg me.."_

On my signal, Ben and the bassist stopped so that the only sound was the drum beat. This part of the song was where it was just me and the drums. The audience clapped along with the drum beat, until I started singing again for the final verse while they all clapped.

_"I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me._

_I want you to want me.."_

The electric guitar returned for a final solo, to end the song. As soon as all was silent on stage, the crowd suddenly stood up and erupted into more applause and cheers. I looked at Jasper, who was smiling and cheering for me, and I curtseyed and went to sit down on the front row as I was instructed to do previously by Eric. I took one of the empty seats next to Bella, and the other one would be for Edward after he had performed.

"Thankyou Alice, for that wonderful performance," Eric spoke into the microphone. "And next up, we have another Cullen, everybody! This time it's Edward, and he is also here with a song written by himself. He is accompanied by his acoustic guitar. Give it up for Edward, everybody!"

I clapped as loudly as I could, and I shouted "Go Edward!" countless times. Seconds later, the black curtain came down to reveal Edward, sitting on a stool next to a microphone, holding his beloved guitar.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he spoke into the microphone, with a smile. "Tonight I'm going to perform one of my own songs, as Eric has informed you. I wrote it for an extremely special girl, who is here with us tonight.. I hope that she realises that this is meant for her. The song is called Your Guardian Angel, and I hope you all enjoy it." He started to strum along with his favourite black plectrum, the one he always kept on a chain around his neck, and the melody was beautiful.

_"When I see your smile,_

_Tears roll down my face, I can't replace.._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,_

_And I know I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one.."_

The lyrics were wonderful, and they described Edward's love for Bella perfectly. I turned my head to look at Bella, who was watching Edward sing with a smile on her face. She hadn't heard him sing properly, like this, before. Edward was giving it his all up there, and it was all for her..

_"I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven.."_

All the girls in the crowd 'awwh'ed at the last part of the chorus, and I grinned to myself. Edward would be getting a lot of fanmail after this, that was for sure.

_"It's okay.. It's okay.. It's okay.._

_Seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one.._

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven.._

_Cos you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away.._

_Cos I'm here for you,_

_Please don't walk away and,_

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah.."_

As the song progressed to the last part of that verse, Edward started to sing his heart out, and the lyrics suddenly meant everything. They were so powerful, and I noticed that Edward had quickly placed a wire into his guitar. I didn't understand why, until he sang that last part of the verse. It made the acoustic guitar electric, and it was perfect for the sincerity of the lyrics.

_Use me as you will!_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill!_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray!_

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

When the song ended, Edward took a bow and the crowd was screaming at him, literally. Bella stood up next to me, clapping and whistling, and I saw Edward make eye contact with her for the briefest of moments before he was ushered off stage by Eric.

"Edward, that was _amazing_!" Bella exclaimed to him in a whisper when he joined us. He smiled at her and took a seat, and we could all hardly contain ourselves as the rest of the show went on. At the end, Edward and I joined the rest of the contestants on stage to find out who was the winner. Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Coleman, Dr. Banner and Mr. Greene had all agreed to be judges, and they smiled up at us from their table in front of the stage. An excited Eric retrieved the polling paper from them, and he opened the envelope containing it while the student body waited with bated breath.

Eric looked up from the envelope, and a grin stretched out on his face. "My, my, my, ladies and gentlemen.. it appears that we have a _tie!_"

The audience cheered before allowing Eric to get on with reading out the winners. "I am pleased to inform you that the winners of this year's talent show are.."

He took a deep breath, before shouting, "_Alice and Edward Cullen!_"

I squealed and jumped up and down happily, and Edward picked me up and embraced me for a few minutes while the audience clapped, cheered, whistled, and screamed..

* * *

Of course I had an inkling that Jasper would be questioning me about the song afterwards.

"So, who was it that you dedicated it to?" he asked me curiously in Emmett's Jeep on the way home, when everybody else was engrossed in their own conversations. Carlisle and Esme were ahead in Carlisle's Mercedes, leaving the six of us in Em's Jeep. Because it was a Friday, Esme had allowed Jasper, Rosalie and Bella to stay the night, which meant that Jasper had the whole night to interrogate me.

"Umm, I can't really say.." I admitted to Jasper, biting my lip anxiously. He frowned at me, and when he looked away I could tell that he was deep in thought.

"How come you can't say?" he asked suddenly, not even looking at me, but looking down at the grubby carpet Emmett never got round to cleaning. "I won't say anything, Ali. I promise. Pleeeease?" he looked back up at me with puppy dog eyes, and I wanted to tell him everything so badly..

I sighed, and Emmett pulled into our garage. "I'm sorry, Jazz. But I can't tell you. I was hoping that the guy would figure it out himself, but I don't think he has, and I can't risk you saying anything to him. You know him really well.." I lied.

"Oh. Right.." Jasper replied as he opened the door and jumped out of the Jeep. I sighed deeply again and also exited the Jeep. I didn't like lying to Jasper, but it would be way too embarrassing to tell him face to face that it was all for him.. I was seriously hoping that he would catch on, but obviously not.

I morosely drifted into my house with the others, and we went straight up to the attic. The attic was where we usually slept when there was all of us, because it was soundproofed and cosy. The soundproof part was good, as we all made a lot of racket when we were slightly tipsy and having fun (playfighting and the like.) Prior to the talent show, I'd stocked up the mini refrigerator with plenty of soda, and I'd brought up a small food stash from the kitchen. Because Esme cooked a lot (and additionally Emmett was a pig), luckily the house was always overflowing with food.

I collapsed onto the floor that was laden with cushions and duvets in order to make it comfortable, and I looked over at Jazz. He was sitting in the corner by himself, and he looked a little upset. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't go over and console him. I knew that he was upset with _me_, because I wouldn't tell him about the song. I sighed and headed over to the small cupboard that we changed in, and I pulled my pyjamas on. After I emerged, everybody looked at me as though I was insane.

"What?" I asked them all, frightened that I'd done something wrong.

"Alice, you put your pyjamas on? It's only ten," Rosalie said to me.

"Yeah Alice!" Emmett added. "What about blind man's buff in the dark? You always want to play that.."

Realising that_ that_ was the reason for their strange behaviour, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. You guys can stay up, though." I didn't want to ruin _their _fun after all, but I just wanted nothing more than to be alone.

As I pulled the duvet onto my body and closed my eyes, it was obvious that I was acting differently since the car ride home. The worried gazes that burned onto my skin gave that away.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So there's Alice's chapter. It looks like her love for Jasper's really getting to her now! Next chapter is Emmett, and he's a _very_ naughty boy.. and not in the good way either..

The song used in this chapter is 'I Want You To Want Me' by Cheap Trick (the song Alice sang.)

Also, a mahooooosive thankyou to all the people who review and favourite/alert the fic, you're absolutely amazing! :)


	9. Keep Me Warm

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Emmett**

"You know, Jessica Stanley's having a house party tonight," Jasper spoke suddenly as we sat at the dinner table in the cafeteria.

"Oh, that'll be fun," Rosalie replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Like we all want to go to slut city for the night." I had to say, she had a fair point. Jess didn't exactly have the best reputation, but hey, a party was a party.. and a party involved free alcohol and food.

Jasper shrugged. "You don't need an invitation or anything, I just thought it might be fun. You know, something to do. Beats staying in and studying."

"Yeah but you're not behind with your studies, Jazzster," I cut in, my mouth full of sandwich."I am, I don't get that Spanish shit Mr. Schue asked us to do! I _would_ go to the party, but I can't let my homework get in the way.." I looked over at Edward and put on my best pout. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll do it for you," he growled back at me. "I'll do it after school, before we go to this stupid party."

"Woo!" I howled happily, receiving amused looks from the other kids around the room. I grinned round at my friends, and they laughed. However, Rose was harder to convince.

"Edward, you _hate_ that girl," she said directly to Edward. "This isn't like you."

He shrugged, and looked over at me and Jasper. "A party's a party," he replied to her, shrugging his shoulders again. "We don't have to talk to her or any of her friends-"

"Exactly!" I butted in. "Free beer and food, I'm down!"

I saw Alice shake her head and sigh at me.

"Aw, come on!" I pleaded. "Who's in then? Jazz, Eddie.."

Bella nodded at me. Of course she'd come along. She was constantly with Edward nowadays, and it was getting damn suspicious.

"Okay," Alice said to me. "If you guys wanna go, I'll come along too." Yeah, more like she wanted to keep her eye on _me_.

We all looked over at Rosalie and she had a stony expression on her face. "Fine," she said finally. "Whatever you guys want."

I grinned and clapped my hands together. "Yes! Party _ON!_"

* * *

"Oh, this looks nice," Rosalie commented sarcastically as we all walked up the pathway to Jessica's house.

"Aw, come on Rose. It might be fun," Bella said reassuringly as she walked beside her. Like usual, I was leading the way. I rang the doorbell and we all waited patiently on the doorstep.

Jessica finally answered the door, and she was wearing.. well, almost nothing.

"Emmett, Jasper! You made it!" she beamed at me and Jazz. She saw that we had brought Edward and the smile widened a little more, until her eyes rested on the girls. Her friendly grin disappeared and she turned cold. "Come in, then."

She opened the door wider before leaving us to enter the living room. What a warm welcome. I shrugged it off and went straight to the kitchen in search of the alcohol. Many of the kids from school were there, milling around in the kitchen and hallway. Jessica's house was much smaller than mine, so it was real crowded, but when everybody saw me they parted like the Red Sea. I grinned and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few beers and some bottles of spirits.

I threw a bottle of Tia Maria to Bella, and luckily Jasper was there to catch it. I'd almost forgotten that Bella's head attracted flying objects.

I passed Rosalie some rum, and Alice appeared by my side to steal a bottle of Smirnoff. I grinned at her before turning back to the counter, and my eyes lit up when they laid on a bottle of Jägermeister. I eagerly took it and I left Edward and Jasper to grab their own. Jasper preferred the stronger stuff- he picked up a bottle of dark liquid, and Edward opted for straight whisky.

Because it wasn't raining (for once) we all sat down in the garden, gulping down the alcohol. We passed it all around so that we had a cocktail of different drinks in our systems. Almost an hour later, we were falling about everywhere. We soon discovered that we weren't the only ones, either.

Jessica's party guests had copied our actions, consuming as much alcohol as they could. The party suddenly got a lot more fun.

The music was cranked up, and we all danced in the garden to 'Now You're Gone' by Basshunter. I grinded with Rosalie cheekily, while Bella was already barfing in a nearby bush. She was such a lightweight! Jasper was playfighting with Alice on Jessica's large trampoline, and Edward was drunkenly accepting dances and kisses from intoxicated females.

"Do you wanna go somewhere so that we can be alone?" Rosalie slurred in my ear as her hands roamed over my pectoral muscles.

"Maybe later baby," I replied with a grin. She nodded and smiled at me, as we continued to dance. I was buzzing with excitement- I wanted to drink some more and just dance until later. Then I'd be ready for some Rosalie time.

The music changed to 'Tik Tok' by KE$HA, and everybody went crazy with alcohol and cigarettes. I went back to the kitchen to get more Jäger, and Jessica stopped me when I got there. I was already pissed out of my head, and Jessica suddenly looked inviting and sexy. Of course, I really liked Rosalie and she was gorgeous, but I was intoxicated and open to anything.

"Hey Emmett.. I'm so glad that you could make it tonight," she purred in my ear. "I told Jasper about the party in the hope that he'd bring you.."

I grinned back. "Yeah, I'm glad I came too. It's an awesome party!"

Jessica giggled. "Let's go to my room.."

I nodded eagerly and let her lead me to her room. When we got there, everything was pink and fluffy; it made me feel a little sick. I sat down on the bed and I was shocked a little when Jessica straddled my lap and attacked my mouth with hers. I drunkenly reciprocated her sexual advances, and before long all items of clothing were strewn across the floor.

* * *

When I awoke, all I felt was nausea, regret and guilt. I looked to my left, and Jessica's shape was concealed by the blanket, breathing lightly. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. How could I have been so _stupid?_ Even though Rosalie and I weren't properly together, I felt as if I'd just cheated on her. I felt awful, and Emmett _never_ felt awful.

I crept out of bed so as not to wake Jess up and I pulled on my clothes. I plodded downstairs and I found Edward and Jasper asleep in Jessica's living room, surrounded by random girls from Forks High School. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. I gulped audibly. I hoped that Rosalie didn't know about Jessica.. it was a mistake. A drunken mistake that I'd regret. I kicked Edward in the side and he woke up and growled.

"What the fu- OUCH." Obviously the nausea had kicked in for him too.

"We have to go. Where are the girls?" I asked him warily.

He shrugged. "I think they went back to ours last night.. we wanted to stay but they didn't so they left.."

I sighed a breath of relief. "Are they mad with us?"

He shook his head and next to him Jasper began to stir.

"Come on, let's get going," I told him. "I don't want to stay a second longer, dude. I need coffee and my own bed."

I left out the part about going to see Rose, but that was something I needed to do urgently. I needed to make sure that she was totally oblivious to the fact that last night I had had sex with the biggest slut in school. And then there was the problem that Jessica might remember.. hopefully she wouldn't (as she was fucked too, like everybody else who attended) and then it would stay a secret.

Edward, Jasper and I left the house shortly after mine and Edward's conversation, and we arrived at my house within around half an hour. We were walking slowly due to the fact that Edward had to stop every so often to vomit and Jasper was still half asleep. I was the only one who remained alert, though it was mainly because of the anxiety.  
When we arrived, I opened the door and walked into the house. "Alice?" I called.

"Here!" Her tinkling voice sounded from the living room. I ran towards to living room and I stopped when I saw Rosalie on the sofa with Bella and Alice. She smiled at me, and she seemed totally fine.

Edward and Jasper joined me in the living room, and while they chatted to Alice and Bella I took my chance to speak to Rosalie.

"Rose, I'm sorry that I stayed at Jessica's.." I started nervously.

She smiled. "It's fine. You were way too fucked to come here, so you didn't have a choice really," she laughed.

The sound of her laughter relieved me. So I hadn't lost the love of my life. Phew.

"Though Emmett?" she spoke, her voice pulling me from my thoughts. "You smell like sick." She laughed again and for the first time that morning, I laughed with her.

* * *

**A****UTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So there's Emmett's chapter :) He's been a _very_ bad boy. Next chapter is Rosalie's and she receives some very bad news- will it be Emmett-related or perhaps something a little more serious? Watch this space and find out! ;D

Please review, it makes my day and also makes me update quicker! :D

The song used in this chapter is 'Keep Me Warm' by Ida Maria. She's amazing- you should check her out! I know the song doesn't really fit with the chapter, but I thought that it could be the soundtrack to Emmett and Jessica's time in the bedroom.. there was a similar theme on a TV show with the same song, so that's where the idea came from :)

Sorry that the chapter was a little short, but it's actually a turning point for Emmett and Rosalie.. you'll see what I mean a few chapters on :)


	10. Save Me From Myself

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Rosalie**

The panic really started to set in as I nervously pulled a hairbrush through my blonde locks. I couldn't take my mind off my worries, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make my lungs function properly. They had limited space because of my tight chest.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans complete with black leather boots and I was ready to go. I didn't bother to style my hair or apply make-up. I was much too anxious for that.

I crept downstairs, not wanting to disturb my Mom and her hoovering in the living room. Just when I thought that I'd made it out of the house undetected, I walked straight into a lean figure and I was knocked to the floor.

I growled at Jasper. "Thanks," I muttered sarcastically as I got to my feet hastily. Jasper rolled his eyes before looking at me suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he interrogated.

I tapped my nose. "Nothing to do with you. Anyway, more like where have you _been_?"

He chose to ignore my question by asking another in reply. "You're sneaking out to see Emmett again aren't you?" he accused.

Yes, I did regularly sneak out to see Emmett, but not today. Besides, Jasper could never be allowed to know about the secret meetings. He'd flip.

I scoffed at his wrong accusation. "No I'm not," I replied indignantly. "Why the fuck would I sneak out to see _him_?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're seeing him aren't you?"

"Who said?" I snapped, totally riled. A mixture of anger and anxiety arose. How did Jasper know? I hoped that Emmett hadn't been telling him about our flings..

"It's a bit obvious, Rose," Jasper said, exasperated, interrupting my trail of thought. "What do you take me for? An idiot?"

He sounded offended; I must have insulted his intelligence quite a bit.

"I'm not seeing him," I insisted, putting on my best serious façade. Jasper just sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Deny it all you want.." he started. "But I'm not stupid. I saw you with him at the party at our house, after the game the other week. You were going upstairs, and you kissed him before leading him to your bedroom. I _know_ something's going on with you two."

He looked right into my eyes, and I knew that I couldn't keep it from him any longer; he was my twin, and we had that special connection. It was useless pretending.

I sighed and caved in. "Okay, so I'm seeing him. But you can't say anything to the others, though.. we weren't sure how they'd react. How _you'd_ react." I paused when Jasper's expression didn't change, before continuing. "Please don't tell Emmett that you know either. He'll be mad, it's supposed to be a secret."

He thought to himself for a moment and then he nodded. "Okay."

I frowned at his relaxed reaction, and I was astounded that he wasn't mad. I'd just told him my biggest, darkest secret. Well, one of them..

"Jasper, why aren't you mad?" I asked warily.

He looked at me as if I was insane before shaking his head. "..Why would I be mad?"

I could think of many reasons, though I voiced the major one. "Well.. I'm your sister, and he's your best friend. That's the best reason why you should be.. furious."

He chuckled at my feeble answer and shook his head. "Well I'm not mad. It's your life, you can do what you want."

My mouth almost dropped open in shock. Now _that _was a first. Jasper was usually quite protective of me. There was something strange about his nonchalance..

I frowned before clearing my throat. "Yeah. Anyway, I've gotta run. I'll see you later," I said quietly as I walked past him towards the gate. I turned round to look at my brother a last time before my departure.

"Thanks, Jazz. For keeping the secret."

I smiled, and he reciprocated it before entering the house. I took a deep breath before unlocking my car, and I sat in the driver's seat momentarily. I'd almost forgotten about the reason I'd snuck out in the first place.

I started up the M3's engine and before long I was travelling down the main road that ran through Forks. I passed Bella's house and it looked like she wasn't home. Within ten minutes or so, I reached the large building that was the hospital. I parked up in the lot and ran inside.

"Rosalie Hale," I mumbled to the receptionist. She nodded and I sat down in the warm waiting room. The smell of bleach and disinfectant stung my nose and didn't help my already queasy stomach. Then the waiting began; it was cruel, almost like torture. Each minute passed as if it was an hour.

Several agonising minutes later, a small female doctor with brown hair and a kind face called me into a box-sized room.

"Miss Hale," she started, looking down at my appointment file. She looked back into my worried eyes. "What may I help you with today?"

I placed my trembling hands onto my lap before sucking in a deep breath.

"Well.. I think.. that.. I might be.." It took a few tries before I could get the word out of my mouth. "_Pregnant_."

When I said the word out loud, the prospect of the already harsh reality became much more painful. The doctor looked at me, concern dancing in her eyes.

"And why might you think that?" she asked.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I had unprotected sex about a month ago.. and now something's up with my periods. They used to be regular, but I haven't had one since. I should have had it two weeks ago."

As soon as I'd finished speaking, I let the tears fall and my voice became thick as I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't know what I was going to do. Emmett would be upset, and so would my friends. And my parents would be so disappointed in me..

The doctor nodded. "Have you taken any home tests?"

"Yes.. two.." I murmured between sobs. "They came up negative though. I don't understand what's going on."

"Hmm.. okay. As I'm new to the job, I'm just going to fetch another doctor who has more experience in the pregnancy category. They'll do another test and help you." She excused herself from the room, leaving me to wallow in my despair. I tried to compose myself a little, but it didn't work. I waited helplessly.

A few brief moments later, she poked her head into the room, the rest of her body concealed by the door. "Miss Hale, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's going to help you."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my legs started to shake. The blonde man, Emmett's _father_, crossed the room in order to sit in the chair opposite me. The other doctor left us in the room, and I froze in shock.

"Good afternoon Rosalie," he spoke in a quiet voice.

"..Carlisle?" I tried to speak, but my voice was strangled and weak.

"Jenny has informed me of the situation you're in.." he started. He tried to look into my eyes, but I couldn't keep eye contact.

"Please don't tell the others about this," I pleaded, finally looking up to his face. He nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"Whatever you wish to say to me will be treated with the strictest confidentiality, Rosalie," he spoke. "Unless your life, or another's life, is in danger."

I wiped away fresh tears from my cheeks and nodded. "Thankyou," I mouthed, unable to speak words anymore.

Carlisle nodded and opened the drawer of the desk he was sitting at. He fished out a small tub that was used for urine tests, and passed it to me. He was about to explain, but I stopped him.

"It's okay, I know what to do," I assured him with a half-hearted smile. He smiled back, again sympathy the dominant emotion on his face, and I left the room. I did what was required, and I returned to the small room. Carlisle again searched through the drawer, and he pulled out a plastic rod. He placed it into the tub of urine, and we waited. And waited.

The waiting was again torture. I nervously awaited the result, and pessimistic thoughts ran riot in my head. I didn't know what I would do.. sure, the home tests were negative, but I wasn't reassured at all..

Carlisle took the rod from the urine and looked up at me with a smile. "I am pleased to inform you Rosalie, that your home tests were correct. You're not pregnant."

I breathed the biggest sigh of relief, before pausing. "Well.. what's up with my periods then?"

Carlisle's smile disappeared, and he reached over his desk to pick up a box of tissues. He placed them next to me, and I looked up at him questioningly.

"There's only one explanation that I can think of, Rosalie. You're perfectly healthy, you're not underweight or anything.."

I willed him to go on, and without realising I started to tremble again.

"Rosalie, it appears that you're going through what we call a premature menopause."

I frowned. "What? Isn't there pills for that or anything, though?"

Carlisle shook his head solemnly. "No, I'm afraid not. I can sympathize with you though, Rosalie. My wife, Esme, went through exactly the same thing. It's not a nice thought, not being able to have babies-"

"What?" I asked, cutting off his speech. "Like, _ever_?"

He shook his head again. "The menopause prevents you from ovulating.. which means that, sadly, you will never be able to conceive."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my eyes well up with tears, and I began to sob. All Carlisle could do was sit there and try to console me, but I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, I didn't care about what he was saying.. I didn't care about anything.

"Please Carlisle.. don't tell Alice, or Edward, or Emmett.." I stuttered. "Or Jasper, or anyone, please?" I looked up at him with sad, glistening eyes, and he nodded.

"Of course I won't."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I left the room feeling empty, and when I got outside to my car, the rain began to pour. I sat in the driver's seat, unable to drive, unable to do anything but think.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Awwh, poor Rosalie! :( It was quite difficult writing this chapter, due to all the medical jargon and the emotional despair, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)

The song used in this chapter is 'Save Me From Myself' by Christina Aguilera. A delicate song for a delicate subject.

Again, sorry for these short chapters.. I'm getting a bit of writer's block at the moment because I haven't written in aaages, so that's not good :(

Next chapter is Edward, and he finds out a few of his brother's secrets..

Please review! Thankyou :)


	11. You've Got A Friend

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Edward**

I sighed at Emmett as we sat next to eachother in homeroom. "Em, _please_ tell me what's up," I begged him in a quiet voice. He ignored me completely, and just stared down at the desk in a morose way.

Since the morning after Jessica Stanley's party, Emmett had changed. I had no idea why.. he had seemed fine _at_ the party, but the morning after when we walked in, he went straight to Rosalie and then he retreated to his bedroom. He didn't come out until dinner that night; Rosalie, Jasper and Bella had all gone home, so it was just a family dinner. Alice was normal, chatting away to Esme about her plans for her Textiles exam that would be fifteen hours long in total. I was normal too- Carlisle was home for dinner for a change, so I spoke to him about Glee club and just school in general.

The only thing that gave Emmett's strange behaviour away was the fact that he didn't eat anything, and he hadn't said a one-liner all day. He didn't even smile. I usually hated his pranks, but then I had wanted, more than anything, to see my brother smile one of his mischievous, trouble maker smirks.

Emmett was still acting like this. I nudged him, hoping that he would give me _any_ reaction, even if it was an angry one. But he wasn't even angry. Just.. depressed.

I sighed again, deeper this time, and turned away. I wasn't that close to Emmett -I was closer to Alice, because we had more in common- but I still cared about him, more than I think he realised.

The bell sounded, loud and demanding, signalling the end of homeroom. Emmett got up and left the classroom swiftly, not even waiting for the rest of us. I worriedly watched him leave, and Jasper appeared by my side.

"What's up, Edward?" he asked me, concerned. He obviously saw that I was worried- Jasper was good at that, deciphering people's emotions. Someone could have the biggest smile on their face and he'd still know something was wrong.

"I'll tell you when we get to Spanish.."

He nodded at my reply and we walked along with Rosalie, Alice and Bella. I watched their reactions at Emmett's departure- Bella looked confused, Alice turned to me questioningly and Rosalie left the classroom to go after him, by the looks of it.

When we got to Mr. Schuester's classroom, Jazz and I sat in our normal seats. Jasper turned to me and his gaze willed me to tell him about Emmett's behaviour.

I sighed. "Well, Emmett's been acting differently since Jessica's party.." I explained in a whisper, so that the others wouldn't overhear. "After you left the morning after, he went to his room and he was there all day, didn't come out once. He only came out at dinner, and then he didn't even eat anything. I'm fucking worried, Jazz. This isn't like him! I want to know what happened, but he won't talk to me.." I paused, before looking up at Jasper. "Do you think he'll talk to you? You're a jock, you understand him more.."

Jasper shook his head. "Emmett and I are close but he never tells me his secrets.. it's a bit of a long shot. I could see if Rose knows anything-"

He immediately cut off his own speech, and I took a moment to process what he had said in my mind. I looked up, confused. "Rosalie? Why would she know anything? Her and Emmett don't talk much-"

"Yeah I know, completely stupid idea.." Jasper interrupted, looking away from me awkwardly. Then it clicked. I knew that he had slipped up.

"Jazz; what's going on?" I asked him. "Come on.. this is serious, man. There's something wrong with my brother, I need to know!" I hissed.

"Okay!" Jasper hissed back. At first he was obviously annoyed, but then he sighed and caved in. "You can't say anything- it's not my secret to tell."

I nodded and willed him to go on.

"Emmett and Rosalie have been seeing each other. I didn't know, either.. but then I figured it out. I confronted my sister about it, and she admitted it at last. So maybe _she_ knows something? Maybe they're closer than we thought." He paused to look down at the table thoughtfully. "I don't recall seeing them together much at Jessica's party, though."

I shook my head. I didn't know about Jasper, but I certainly couldn't remember much from the party at all. Just snippets, like Bella being sick in Jessica's rose bush.. and me, Jazz, Alice and Bella all on the trampoline messing about.. even those memories were blurry.

"Should I ask Rosalie?" I wondered out loud, though barely audible over Mr. Schuester's voice. I saw Jasper shake his head.

"No," he said finally, while he took down notes from the whiteboard. "She can't know that I told you about her and Emmett."

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't blame Jasper for wanting to keep his sister's secret; I was exactly the same about Alice.

* * *

As the day progressed, I made it my main priority to try to get Emmett to talk, but I came to no avail. He was silent for the whole of homeroom, Spanish, Math and Biology. A guy who was in Emmett's Gym class said that he sat out in Gym because of a headache or something. I didn't buy it for a second- Emmett was never ill, and even when he was, he didn't seem like it. This went deeper than illness. And oddly, something gave me the impression that Rosalie had something to do with it.

When Emmett had dropped Bella, Jasper and Rose off home after school, we returned to our house like normal. When we entered through the back door through the garage, Esme was there to greet us happily. Emmett ignored her and walked off in the direction of the stairs. I sighed, and I felt even more worried and depressed when I saw the hurt on Esme's face. Just the same as last night when he emptied his full plate into the trash. Emmett could have been counted on to finish off the leftover lasagne, but he didn't eat any.. nor did he eat anything at lunch. He must have been secretly starving.

"It's okay, Mom," I told Esme, pulling her into a much-wanted cuddle. "I don't think that Emmett's very well, that's all. It'll all blow over."

Well, I hoped so.

* * *

I sucked in a deep breath as I braced myself for whatever reaction my older brother might give. I knocked on the door twice before entering the room; Emmett was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that I was there. I warily walked towards his bed, and I sat on the edge.

"Emmett, please talk to me."

I received no response, and I closed my eyes. "You're worrying the fuck out of everyone, dude. Especially me. I don't know what's wrong with you.. can't you see how this is affecting the rest of us?" I felt angry when I was ignored further. I wasn't in the mood for messing around. I was serious.

"You're hurting people, Em! Me, Esme, Alice, our friends! You know, the people you _used_ to be able to have a laugh with, and tell your problems to?" Still no reaction. It was time for desperate measures.

"I know about you and Rosalie."

At least _that_ got a response. Emmett's head whipped round to look at me, and his expression was bewildered. "How did you know?" His voice was thick from not speaking for a while. Something I could never get used to.

"It's getting a bit obvious. But you need to stop if it's going to make you like this," I spoke in a low voice. "And worse, if it's going to ruin your friendship."

Emmett shrugged and went back to being silent and motionless. I groaned and went on, knowing that at least he would be able to hear me out.

"You, me, Alice, Jazz, Rose and Bella.. we're best friends. We've had so many memories, so many good times. Even through the bad times we've helped each other.. are you sure you want to put that in jeopardy?"

I saw his chest heave up and down due to a deep sigh. I sighed also. The conversation was about as pointless as the lid on a McFlurry.

"Just think about what I said," I murmured as I got up to leave Emmett with his thoughts, whatever they were about. I crossed the room and reached the door when he spoke suddenly.

"I cheated on Rosalie. Well, I'm not sure if you can call it cheating, but.. I did." His voice was full of regret.

I turned round to face him and his eyes were glassy, as if he was replaying the memory in his head. I frowned, perplexed. Emmett sat up and propped himself against his pillows.

"Rosalie and I were seeing each other.." he started, and I could tell that at last he was opening up to me. "Everything was great. It was all secret, because we didn't know how you guys would react. I think that she thinks they're just flings to me, but they're not. I think I'm in love with her, Edward. But she doesn't feel the same. I'm just.. a bit on the side." He paused for a moment. When he continued to speak, he closed his eyes as if the anecdote was causing him pain.

"Anyway.. at Jessica's party, everything was great. I regret it so much, though."

"What do you regret?" I asked him.

"Drinking so much. I was completely fucked. I don't even remember a thing.. the last thing I remember is going to Jessica's room and making out with her and.." His voice trailed off.

"You had sex with _Jessica_?" I asked, my voice rising in disbelief. Emmett shushed me and placed his head in his hands.

"I didn't know what I was doing.." he moaned. "You don't know how much I regret it, Edward. And I don't know what to do! I don't remember anything about the sex part, so.. I don't know if I wore protection or not.."

So it _did_ go deeper than I thought. Poor Emmett. Getting Jessica pregnant would be bad, but catching whatever she was infested with was _much_ worse.

Emmett's sobs pulled me away from my reverie, and my arms automatically pulled him to me in a hug. "It's okay, Em. It's fine."

"I'm scared.. I don't.. I don't want Rose to find out, I love her.. she'd never forgive me, I don't want to lose her.. Jasper would hate me forever, so would Bella and Alice and.. maybe even you.."

I rocked him soothingly. "Shh.. it's okay Em, it was a mistake. I'd never hate you, and neither would Alice. We love you. You're our brother."

"Please don't tell anyone Edward," he begged, looking up at me with a tear-stained face. I nodded solemnly and I agreed.

"I promise," I murmured.

"Thanks.." he whispered back. "I don't think I've ever fucked up so bad in my life.. I feel so awful.."

"It's okay Em. Don't worry about it. It's our little secret, I won't say anything I swear."

"But.. it's the guilt. And regret. That's all I can feel right now.. I feel worthless.. Rosalie doesn't deserve this kinda crap from me," he continued.

"It's okay, man. She won't find out. Does Jessica remember?" I asked, feeling nervous. If Jessica remembered, then the shit would completely _dismantle_ the fan.

Emmett shook his head against my chest, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was talking to her at school in Gym. She doesn't remember a thing from the party, so I didn't tell her.."

"That's okay, then. You did the right thing by not saying anything," I told him reassuringly.

"Thanks, Edward. You've made me feel the tiniest bit better."

I smiled to myself. "It's fine. But I want you to remember something: I'm not just your brother.. I'm your friend."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So there's Edward's chapter. Sorry if it wasn't really about Edward and it was more Emmett-related, but it's the start of their special brother-brother relationship.

Sorry if you thought that the chapter was short (darn Writer's Block..)

The song used in this chapter was McFly's cover of 'You've Got A Friend.' It's a lovely song :)

Next chapter is Jasper, and he's got a few questions for Alice..

Please review! :)


	12. Float On

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Jasper**

I stifled a yawn and let my eyes flicker open. My vision was blurry at first, but eventually the familiar surroundings of my bedroom came into focus. Much to my delight, it was a Saturday, which meant that I could spend the day doing anything I wanted. I smiled to myself and picked up my cell phone from the bedside table; it was the first thing I checked every single morning. My cell informed me that I had one text message. I smiled to myself when the recipient came up as Alice.

_Jazzy, I need your help! I don't get the biology homework :( I would ask Edward but he's gone out, and so has Emmett! Even though asking the latter would be totally pointless anyway :P Do you wanna come over and study for a while? Esme said that you can stay for lunch too if you want! Alice x_

I eagerly tapped back a reply telling Alice that I would be at her house within half an hour. I got up and took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of jeans. I went downstairs and into the garden to test the weather; of course it was raining. I rolled my eyes and pulled on a t-shirt with a jumper over it.

Hopefully I would have Alice all to myself; Emmett was probably with Rosalie (as she had also mysteriously disappeared.) I had no idea where Edward had gone, unless he was with Bella. Those two had become suspiciously close over the past few weeks. I found myself wondering if Alice and I were the only ones not dating. Rose and Em were secretly together, and for all I knew, Edward and Bella could have been secretly meeting also. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of my sister. At least she was allowed to be with the one she loved. I loved Alice more than anything, but the affection was only one-sided. Alice saw me as a friend and a friend only, much to my despair. She was in love with someone else; the song she had sang in the talent show gave away that much. I needed to know who it was- I'd get it out of her sooner or later. Okay, _now_ I was just being masochistic. I shook off my pessimistic thoughts and gathered my studying material before leaving my house. I revved the engine of my blue Volvo and I started the journey down the long, winding roads of Forks. I approached the grand house in record timing, probably because of my haste to see Alice again.

I parked the car up outside the garage while Alice patiently waited for me on the porch. I grinned as soon as I had laid my eyes on her, and I locked up my car and hurried over to her.

"Afternoon Jazzy," she greeted me, along with the biggest smile.

"Afternoon Ali-bear," I replied, my grin becoming wider.

Alice giggled and stepped back inside her house. I joined her and slipped my shoes and coat off by the door. "So, trouble with the Biology homework?" I asked in an attempt to renew conversation.

"Awwh Jazz, I'm so sorry for calling you round and everything, but it's so hard," she replied with a pout. "It's a pain in the ass.. I hope you don't mind helping me?" She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, and I couldn't of turned her down even if I'd wanted to.

"Of course I don't mind," I insisted with a smile. "I'm here if you need help with anything. Although Textiles is a bit out of my league I'm afraid." I chuckled and Alice's melodic giggles sounded with mine. I loved the way our laughter harmonised.

We ran up the stairs to the second door where Alice's bedroom was. It was girly, but I liked it because it was just so _Alice_. Two of the walls were white, another bright pink, and the other made of glass. A big double bed took up most of the room, and along the other walls were a vanity and a workspace. Two doors could be found on the empty wall; one leading to the miniature bathroom and the other leading to the walk-in wardrobe. In my opinion, the wardrobe was bigger than the actual room. Useful for Alice though, considering how many clothes she had.

Alice flopped down on the bed, still smiling. Her stationary was strewn across the duvet along with a thick textbook and a notepad. I joined her on the comfy bed and I pulled out my own materials. I flicked my textbook to the correct page, where the word 'Mitosis' was in bold at the top.

"Hmm.. Mitosis.." I wondered to myself as my eyes skimmed the text. I could remember a little bit about it, but not much. I was always so distracted by Alice. Not good for my studies, but I didn't care a bit. I learned more at home than at school- that was why I was kinda good at Biology. I had way too much spare time.

"Jazz?" Alice spoke to me, pulling me out of my reverie. She was waving at me; I was obviously lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry Alice," I said with a chuckle. "I was just remembering the lesson we had on this last week. Where's the question sheet?"

I was handed a leaf of A4 paper and soon after, I was teaching Alice about the different phases of the process.

"Wait, isn't Mitosis the cell division of gametes?" she asked, confused. I shook my head with a smile and I gently leaned over her to point out the diagrams. My heart rate started to increase when I realised that we were in really close proximity.

"No.. that's Meiosis. Meiosis is the division of gametes and Mitosis is the division of ordinary cells," I answered. "Tricky, right? Don't worry. I didn't get it at first."

She nodded in agreement with the 'tricky' part. Suddenly she turned round and smiled. "Thanks Jazz. You explain things a lot better than Dr. Banner."

I felt a rush of pride at the compliment, and I smiled. "Well thanks, ma'am," I replied, deliberately saturating my voice with a more pronounced Texan accent. I knew that Alice loved it when I did that. She thought that I sounded funny.

Sure enough, she didn't disappoint. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, gently poking her side. She laughed even more as I started to tickle her mercilessly while she writhed beneath me. I loved that Alice was ticklish. It gave me the perfect excuse to touch her and make her laugh. I also liked to playfight with her; after being brought up with two older brothers (one of them rather boisterous at times) she was a tough cookie.

"No-Jazz-stop! Jasper-stop, stop!" she squealed in between fits of laughter. I laughed also at her helplessness. The typical damsel in distress. Not that I minded.

I eventually stopped the tickling and allowed her to get her breath back. I sat up and leaned against her pillows, a smirk on my face. Alice playfully tapped me on the arm lightly.

"You take advantage of my ticklishness way too much, Mr. Hale," she chided me with a glare. It kinda lost its effect when she began to smile, unable to be annoyed with me at all. I grinned, and we were silent for a few moments. Our gazes locked, and after a while I began to feel awkward.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I said tentatively, waiting for a reaction. She froze momentarily.

"You didn't give me much of a choice there, did you sunshine?" She smirked back at me once she had composed herself.

I laughed. "Nice one. But it's kinda serious."

She looked up at me, wonder and curiosity swimming in her big green eyes.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Alice, I know you don't like talking about it, but.. I'm still confused about your song in the talent show."

Her gaze broke away from me, and she looked down at the duvet awkwardly. "What's confusing about it?" she murmured.

"Well, I just wanted you to know.. you can tell me _anything_, if you want to. I'm here for you, I'll listen to whatever you have to say. I'm your friend, Alice.. I was just wondering who the song was for. Is it someone I know?"

She looked up at me again, and she wasn't smiling. She looked sort of sad, and pained.

"I can't tell you Jasper. It's too much of a.. risk."

"Why is it a risk?" I asked, sitting up straight. "I would _never_ tell anyone, I promise." I was sounding desperate now, but I didn't care. I wanted to know so bad..

"Jasper, please don't do this. I can't tell you. You know him really well, and well.. I want him to find out for himself. If he's smart enough, he'll figure it out himself."

We were silent for a moment, and she cleared her throat in a gesture to change the subject. So I _was_ masochistic. I felt my heart plummet. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she loved somebody else. Somebody hotter, less of a book worm, somebody more exciting.. and that somebody was a very lucky guy. I would have given anything to be with Alice. I felt a rush of jealousy, but it was overcome by a pang of heartbreak and sadness combined. I felt like I was about to cry, but I couldn't do that. Not in front of the girl I loved. It wasn't about looking like a pansy; she would want to know _why_ I was crying. And I couldn't explain to her face that she was The One. Especially as her heart belonged to someone else, and it would never belong to me.

"So.. Emmett tells me that you have an admirer?" she spoke, scattering my trail of thought.

I frowned, and she looked up at me. "He said that Maria asked you out the other day," she reminded me.

I sighed. "Yeah.. she did."

"What did you say back?" Now _she_ was the curious one.

"I told her that I'd think about it," I told her truthfully. "I didn't have the heart to say no on the spot. That's cruel."

"Do you like her?"

"Alice, you wouldn't answer my questions, so why should I answer yours?"

"So that's a yes then? You like her?"

"No."

"So it's a no, then? You _don't_ like her?"

"Alice, stop!" I snapped, a little too angrily. Alice looked up at me, and for a moment it looked like she had regretted pushing me to the edge. Her eyes were wide with shock and possibly fear.

"I'm sorry," I immediately apologised. "It's just.. you never answer my questions.. yet I answer all of yours. It's not very fair. Don't you think?"

She didn't answer me. She looked back down at the duvet.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that.."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. My fault, not yours. You're right. I'm not being fair." She took in a deep breath. "So from now on we don't talk about dating. Just.. homework. And friendship. And.. other random stuff." She looked up at me and smiled, though it wasn't a real smile. I knew this because it didn't make her eyes light up.

I smiled back half-heartedly, and for the rest of the evening we studied and completed homework. I'd be ahead for another week because of all the studying we did to avoid awkward conversation.

* * *

When I arrived home that night, I went straight to my room. After a while, Edward and Bella had joined us earlier, so it wasn't so awkward. Alice and I didn't talk much after my angry behaviour. After that, I'd never felt so embarrassed all my life. I had no idea what came over me; eventually I concluded that it was because of Alice's revelation. She loved somebody else. How could I have even thought, for a second, that it could be me? Like expected, my heart was crushed into a million pieces. And she was totally oblivious to the fact that it was because of her.

My cell phone started to ring, making me jump. I was alone in my dark room; my Mom and Rose had tried to coax me out with food, but they tried and failed. I wanted nothing more than to be alone. I didn't recognise the caller ID- I'd hoped it might have been Alice, but I remembered that it would flash her name instead of 'Private Number.'

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver warily.

"Hi Jasper, it's Maria," a low, sultry voice sounded. I rolled my eyes and held the receiver away from my mouth so that I could sigh.

"Hi Maria," I replied when I'd put the phone back to my ear. "How you doin'?"

She giggled. "I'm alright thankyou baby. I just wanted to ask if you'd made your decision?"

I gulped. A part of me wanted to throw my cell at the wall, but the greater part of me told me that I needed to get over Alice, if I were to ever be happy again.

"Yes I have." The words echoed through my mind, and I wasn't sure if I regretted it or not. I heard Maria take a deep breath on the other side of the line.

"And?" she willed me to go on.

"I would love to."

I heard Maria squeal in excitement and glee, though I didn't feel the same. I knew that it was cruel to string her along, but maybe I'd develop stronger feelings for Maria? Maybe they'd overcome everything I felt for Alice? After all, Alice would be happy if her own admirer figured out her secret.. and as long as she was happy, I was happy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So there's Jasper's chapter :) Awwh, poor Alice! Whatever is she going to do when she finds out about Maria and Jasper? :O Well.. you'll have to wait and see! :D

The song used in this chapter is Float On by Ben Lee. A lovely song for Alice and Jasper!

Additionally, I just wanted to say thankyou to all those who review.. you're all wonderful! I realised today that I never thank you enough.. so here's a big _**THANKYOU!**_ :)


	13. Broken Hearted Girl

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Bella**

I'd never been a lucky person, but just lately, luck appeared to be on my side.

Without any encouragement whatsoever from me, I'd been spending a lot of my time with Edward. I knew that people were starting to get suspicious, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was spending quality time with the one I loved. I enjoyed our days out; we would go to La Push and just sit on the beach, talking about everything. I felt that we were becoming closer by the second. Edward started telling me things, personal things, and without hesitation I did the same. We were sharing secrets like gossip girls. He'd drive us into Seattle to go to see movies at the theater. I liked to think of them as dates, but I could tell that it wasn't the same for Edward. He'd buy lots of popcorn and Coke, and we'd giggle in the theater, naively pissing everyone off. At least we were close friends. I'd rather be his friend than one of the girls lusting after him. He hated those sorts of girls.

It felt weird thinking about it, but I actually now felt closer to Edward than the rest of the group. Maybe even more than Alice. I shocked myself at the thought. Alice had been my best friend for a few years now.. and Edward had only just taken up the role. Wow. That guy did bad things to my sanity.

Additionally, strange things started happening to the group. We were split into thirds now; I spent the majority of my time with Edward, Rosalie was constantly with Emmett, and Alice was with Jasper a lot. Well, that was until Saturday. Rosalie had said that Jasper was disappearing during the day, and he wasn't with Alice. I knew this because I was at Edward's _with_ Alice.

The only downside of me becoming good friends with Edward was the fact that that was all it was ever going to be. Friendship. There was nothing I could possibly do to make him want me as something more than that. No matter what I did, I was always going to be just Bella to him. Just plain old, boring Bella.

"What's up Bells?" Rosalie asked me, concern on her face. She had obviously noticed that for the past half an hour I'd been quieter than a mouse at our usual lunch table in the cafeteria. Well, it wasn't quiet in my head. I couldn't get my thoughtsto shut up.

I shook my head and smiled at Rose. "Nothing," I assured her, spooning some yoghurt into my mouth. It tasted weird; probably because it'd been lingering on the spoon while I was thinking.

"Okay." She smiled back at me, and her beauty made me ache with envy.

The school cafeteria was buzzing with conversation, though our table remained unusually quiet. And we weren't in our usual seats, either; Jasper had switched places with Emmett so that they were now both next to their sisters. I was in between Edward and Rosalie, and Emmett was in between Alice and Jasper. I frowned. That wasn't normal. Could Alice and Jasper be avoiding each other? Or one of them avoiding the other?

I shrugged off my thoughts; it was none of my business. Our group was close, but we were still allowed secrets. Heck, I had the biggest one. I shared everything I knew with Edward, though I could never tell him my deepest, darkest secret. I could never tell anyone.

Edward had told me of his worries for Emmett. I too had recognised that Emmett hadn't been himself -he hadn't been eating or talking- but now he was fine. He wasn't his joking self, but he still replied when he was spoken to. And at least his eating habits were back to normal. He'd managed to finish off everyone else's lunch like usual.

"Edward, Mr. Schue told me to come and find you. Emergency Glee meeting. It shouldn't take long."

The female voice pulled me away from my reverie, and I looked up at the girl who was addressing Edward. I swore that my mouth dropped open. The girl was beautiful; she had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair that hung in loose curls, pale and flawless skin, and sparkling green eyes. She was curvy but not overweight in the slightest. She was smiling at Edward, looking at him under her thick black lashes that were obviously coated in mascara. I suddenly felt a rush of anger and jealousy at this girl. She was beautiful, and she was taking Edward away.

"Oh, thanks Tanya." He looked up at her and smiled back, the gorgeous crooked smile.. my favourite smile. And in his eyes there was a flicker of admiration, a flicker of..

I couldn't bring myself to even think of the four letter word.

I felt like somebody had plunged a knife into my heart. I suddenly felt sick, and for a moment I thought I was going to be. Instead, I felt salty water well up in my eyes. I looked down at my lap in an attempt to hide my tears.

"I'll be back soon guys, I just need to go to this Glee meeting," Edward spoke. I didn't even need to look up to see the huge smile on his face. Happiness dripped from his tone. I wiped the tears away quickly, and luckily nobody had seen me silently crying. I watched Tanya take Edward's hand and pull him up from his chair. He just laughed and let her lead him away. The sound of his laughter with someone else's but mine made me feel nauseous again. As they walked over to the exit of the cafeteria, I saw Edward drape his arm around Tanya's shoulders. _That_ was the icing on the cake.

I got up from the table abruptly, my chair sliding across the crappy lino, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked up at me, startled. I picked up my schoolbag and turned on my heel.

"Bella, where are you going?" Rose called after me. I spun round when I was a few metres away.

"I don't feel well, I'm gonna go home. I think I might be sick," I informed her. Nobody looked at me suspiciously like I'd expected. They all just nodded.

"Get well soon," Rosalie added with a sympathetic smile.

I nodded and ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't stop running until I was out of the school grounds. I didn't bother informing the receptionist about my disappearance. She'd only send me to the school nurse, and that was the last thing I wanted, a fuss. I just wanted to be in my bed, alone. I might have escaped Edward and Tanya, but I sure as hell couldn't escape the picture of them in my mind, walking out of the cafeteria, in such close proximity.

I flopped down on my bed when I got in, and I buried my face in the pillow. I started to sob uncontrollably, unable to think about anything but Edward and Tanya. I didn't even know her, but I already hated her. I cried until I felt like I was going to burst. I heard my cell phone buzz in my schoolbag, and I reached down to pick up the bag. I sat up, propped against my pillows, and pulled out my cell. It was a message from Edward. I felt another pang of hurt before I read the message. It read:

_Bella. Rose just told me that you went home because you felt sick. I hope that you feel better soon. E x_

I sighed and chucked my cell onto the bed next to me. He was hurting me so much, and he didn't even realise. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't blame him for anything. After all, it wasn't his fault. To my annoyance, my cell buzzed again, alerting me that this time it was a text from Rosalie.

_I hope you feel better soon Bells! You need to get your butt back to school, it'll be boring without you ;) Might visit you after school if that's okay.. just to see if you're alright. Love you x_

I groaned and rolled my eyes. So much for being alone and dealing with the pain myself. At the same time, I felt a rush of relief. At least _somebody_ cared about me. I felt fresh tears collect in my eyes, and I laid down on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. I closed my eyes tight, wishing as hard as I could for the only thing that could make me happy.

* * *

"Bella?"

My eyes slowly flickered open, and after a few moments my Dad came into focus. He was still in his sheriff uniform. I leaned up and winced at my sore head. I glimpsed at my digital clock, and it informed me that it was five o'clock. I must've fallen asleep after all that crying.

"Dad?" I said, my voice thick from sleeping, as I acknowledged him.

He smiled at me. "Honey, your friends are here. They said that you left school early today. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded despite the fact that it felt like my brain was smashing against my skull with every movement.

"I'll leave you guys to it then," my Dad said again as he left my side. I saw five figures walk into my room after he left.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked me straight away, even before she'd properly entered the room. She sat down on the edge of my bed and made a fuss, checking the temperature of my forehead with her hand.

"I'm fine, Rose," I murmured, still half asleep. "Maybe I just needed to catch up on my z's."

She smiled, and the rest of the group walked into my room. It was crowded on my small double bed, but I appreciated that they were all so worried about me. Edward laid down next to me, and Emmett was sprawled at the bottom of the bed. Alice sat in between Edward and Emmett, and Jasper sat down next to Rosalie.

It felt strange sitting next to Edward after I'd previously spent hours crying over him. He seemed normal; not tortured with guilt or anything. Typical. I'd bet his life had never been more perfect.

After around ten minutes of idle conversation, my Dad knocked on the door tentatively before poking his head around it. "Sorry to disturb you all, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner? I was thinking about ordering pizza, seeing as though my chef's having a break from the kitchen." He winked over at me and I smiled back half-heartedly.

My friends all nodded and thanked Charlie for the offer, explaining that they'd love to stay for dinner.

"Cool. Well you kids come on downstairs and you can take a look at the menus." He then vanished for a final time.

I sighed lightly while the others climbed off my bed to go downstairs. I thought that everybody else had disappeared, though Rosalie stayed rooted to my side. She was looking at me, concern and worry dancing in her violet eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bells?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never been better." I then laughed at my lame reassurance. Of course I'd been better.

"'Cause if you want, we can go to Alice's and get Carlisle to check you over. You don't look well at all."

I shook my head. "No, don't worry. I'll be fine tomorrow."

But I wouldn't be fine. Because, last time I'd checked, there wasn't exactly a cure for a broken heart.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Dun dun dun! Poor Bella! Will she realise that she's got the wrong end of the stick? Or will she do something rash? Keep reading to find out ;)

The song used in this chapter is Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyonce.. you can probably guess why :)

Ahem, a little note.. I'm going on holiday some time this week, which means that there'll be no update for a week :( Sorry! However, I _will_ make it up to you all, I promise :) Stay tuned!

Lastly, a_ big _thankyou to my lovely reviewers.. you're the reason this fic keeps on going! It's all for you! :) However, new_ and _old readers please review and tell me what you think! :)


	14. You Belong With Me

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Alice**

I hated the tension.

Things between Jasper and I had gotten a lot worse. It'd been almost a week since that fateful day, and it'd been the most agonising week of my entire life. Things had started out so well.. I was finally getting some alone time with him. And then I went and ruined it all. Thinking back to my stupid behaviour made me cringe. He had no idea how much I regretted it. I should've just let it alone.

Jasper wasn't known to be an angry person. Well, not to me. He could be violent when he wanted (in football and fights), but he'd _never_ spoken to me like that before.

As we sped down the winding road in Emmett's Jeep, I knew that it would again be an awkward journey to school. I braced myself for the uncomfortable silence that would soon follow as soon as the Jeep had skidded to a halt outside the Hale household.

Jasper probably couldn't care less, but I knew that Bella and Rose were becoming increasingly worried about my behaviour. With Bella it was a different matter, but I could never tell Rose. '_Oh yeah, by the way Rosalie, I'm in love with your brother. I hope that's okay?' _It sounded stupid. Edward knew what was wrong; as soon as Jasper and Bella left that night, I collapsed in his arms, crying. We sat on his bed for hours while I told him what happened. He understood _then_, but he seemed a little distant today.

Heck, mine and Jasper's friendship had become so strained that even dumb, goofy Emmett was beginning to notice. Well, that was how he used to be. It wasn't like he was normal either. Over the past week or so, he seemed to have matured by around five years. There were no one-liners over dinner, he wasn't boisterous, he wasn't.. Emmett. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for Esme and Carlisle. Because things became so strange, we _all _seemed like different people. I felt sorry for them- they had no idea what was going on. I knew that Edward was having problems admitting his feelings to Bella, but there was no reason for Emmett to be different. Unless something was going on with him, too.

Jasper and Rosalie hauled themselves into the Jeep and scrambled for their seatbelts. Luckily I was next to the window, so I didn't have to touch Jasper. It would only make me tingly and feel more in love with him. And he'd never be able to reciprocate _that._

In record timing, Emmett stopped outside Bella's house and honked the horn as usual, to see if she was coming to school. Bella stumbled out of her front door, and jumped into the front seat when she reached the Jeep.

"Hey guys," she said in greeting with a slight smile. Oddly, it felt like she was hiding something too. It felt like _everybody_ was hiding something. We didn't look like best friends anymore.. things were awkward, silent. Each moment with these people felt like torture. It was as if we never knew eachother in the first place. There were too many secrets. I felt like I was stuck in a bad dream..

Emmett parked up in the lot and we all jumped out into the rain. I half expected all the students hanging around in the lot to be aliens or zombies, so that I had a conclusion for our strange behaviour. They weren't. Everybody else was normal. Jessica Stanley was sporting a skirt that looked more like a belt, and she clinging on to Mike Newton. He then spotted us and started to drool over Bella (he'd developed a huge crush on her when she arrived in Forks.) _That_ was normal. So why weren't we?

* * *

That question lingered in my head like a bad odor all the way until lunch. After another awkward Biology lesson (which I now dreaded every day) we all made our way to the cafeteria. I'd taken a seat next to Edward before I noticed that one of us was missing. The space next to Rosalie.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward in a quiet voice, so the others wouldn't hear. Edward looked up at the empty seat, and a frown distorted his face.

"I don't know.." he barely whispered back. His green eyes scanned the cafeteria, and he turned round. His eyes widened suddenly, and he turned back to me with an unrecognisable expression on his face. It had elements of sadness.. sympathy.. shock..

As soon as I turned round, I wished I hadn't.

Jasper was sitting at another table with a buxom brunette on his lap, and her mouth was joined to his. The way her arms were snaked around him implied that she wasn't going to let him go easily. She was pretty, with tanned skin and long, curly brown hair. I couldn't make out most of her other features, but her clothes were the type that hookers wore. A top with a plunging neckline and skinny jeans with stiletto heels. Who wore that kind of thing to _school?_

I felt my stomach plummet and tears stung at my eyes. I looked back up at Edward, and his eyes were full of sympathy.

"Alice.." he started, but I didn't let him finish.

"He's going out with _Maria?_" I asked in disbelief. My voice must have been louder than I thought, because it grabbed the attention of the others at our table.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked me, concerned. Bella looked up from the salad she had barely touched, and even Emmett looked worried.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Alice?"

"Edward is she alright?"

I shook my head; everybody's voices merged together. My head felt like it was going to explode. I placed my head in my hands.

"I want to go home," I moaned to Edward between sobs. I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, and he sighed before nodding.

Jasper must've seen the commotion from our table, because he suddenly appeared in front of me, his hands holding anothers. Their fingers were linked, and looking at them made me feel even worse. The spaces between his fingers were where _mine_ fitted perfectly. Not hers..

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked me hesitantly.

I nodded vigorously and looked down at the grainy wooden table. "Yes, yes I'm fine," I replied quickly. The words came out a little harsher than I expected them to, but I didn't care.

"Well, if you say so," he murmured. I couldn't tell if it was regret in his tone or because the atmosphere had suddenly turned uncomfortable and awkward. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him, my cheeks shiny because of the tear stains. I must've looked a mess; my mascara was everywhere and I'd gone all blotchy from crying so hard.

"Everybody, this is Maria," he spoke. His words didn't have an air of pride like I expected them to; he sounded almost remorseful. I'd secretly hoped that it was because he was missing me and our study sessions, but then I was hoping for too much.

Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Bella all said half-hearted 'hello's. They weren't exactly _welcoming_ to her, but in my opinion, that was great. _Even better if my friends don't like her aswell, _I thought to myself smugly.

"Maria, this is Emmett, Rosalie my twin sister, Bella, Edward and Alice," he introduced us, waving his hand in a sweeping motion as he introduced us individually. Maria's gaze lingered on me for a moment longer than necessary, and I figured that it was probably because I was glaring absent-mindedly. I must've looked quite scary with the ruined eye make-up and all that.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Maria said in her high, plummy voice. It made me feel sick; it sounded so fake. Obviously to go with her face; now I'd gotten a closer look, it was covered in cement-mix foundation, and her gray eyes were framed with clumpy and spidery black lashes. I didn't think that I was much to look at, but was I really that _bad? _I felt my eyes well up again at the thought.

She shook hands with Emmett, Rose, Bella and Edward, but when she got to me I ignored it. I just kept on staring her out. I figured that it might have pissed off Jasper, but I still didn't care. After all I felt for him, he was acting like this.. what had possessed him? Jasper had previously _hated_ Maria. During one of the double sleepovers Emmett and I held (Rose and Bella in my room for girl time and Jasper and Edward in Emmett's room for barbaric computer games and playfighting) I overheard Jasper _complaining_ to my brothers about her stalkery.

And now he wanted to be _with_ her? It was unbelievable.

Maria took her hand back and looked as me as if I might've wanted to bite her. Too bad I didn't have sharp enough teeth.

"Alice," Jasper spoke to me in a warning tone. I could tell that I was being rude, and everybody else could tell also. Guess what? I didn't care.

"Baby, let's go, I want to get a can of soda," Maria whimpered to Jasper while clinging on to his arm with her other hand. He nodded and waved goodbye before departing with her to the dinner queue.

I'd never felt so hurt in all my life.

"Do you still wanna go home?" Edward murmured in my ear. I shook my head. I needed to get used to the fact that Jasper was now with someone else. I sighed and picked up my bag, and after fishing around for a while, I found the wet wipes and a pocket mirror. I took my make-up off while the rest of the table proceeded to be quiet. It was eerie.

After removing my make-up, I re-applied a light coat of mascara (not wanting to take a leaf out of Maria's book of make-up tips) and I set my bag back on the floor. I remembered that I had a cereal bar in there, but I didn't bother to grab it. I was going crazy with hunger, but I didn't mind. If my stomach was growling, it took my mind off my worries. Perfect.

I'd always paid attention to my diet, and I only ate junk food at sleepovers and parties. Because I was short, I needed to watch my weight. I didn't want to look out of proportion. I knew that Esme and Carlisle worried excessively about my weight (Carlisle being the doctor he was had helped plenty of anorexics and bulimics, and he knew what the signs were) but I always reassured them that I was fine, and it was just my nervous energy and fast metabolism that kept me thin as a pin.

I looked back over at Jasper, who was again joined to Maria by the mouth. It made me feel physically sick. With another pang of heartbreak, I turned away. I never wanted to look at him again.

* * *

As soon as I got in the door after school, I ran straight up to my bedroom. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I collapsed onto my bed, and my body shook as the sobs escaped. All I wanted to do was cry and be alone to wallow in my despair and heartbreak. I heard footsteps approach, and there was a short knock on the door.

"Go away," I moaned, my voice thick and rough from crying.

"Alice, it's me," Edward's voice replied. "Please let me come in. You can talk to me."

"I want to be alone."

"You know that's not true, Alice. You hate being on your own."

I sighed. Sometimes it was a bad thing having a brother who could read you like a book.

Edward walked into my room, closing the door behind him quietly. I sat up, cuddling a pillow close to me, and looked up at my brother with sad eyes. As soon as he'd sat down and pulled me close to him, the sobs started again.

"Why is he doing this to me?" I asked in a devastated tone. "I know that he doesn't realise what he's doing, but still.. I can't believe he didn't understand the song.. I can't believe he's with _her_, he _hates_ her.." My questions and comments gushed out in a long sentence. Edward rocked me against him softly, and he gently stroked my hair.

"It's okay Alice.. I'll talk to Jasper. I'll ask him what the hell he's doing. Because I'm pretty sure that this isn't like him.."

I nodded. "Don't say anything about me though, Edward."

"Of course I won't."

I sighed as I wiped away the salty water from my cheeks. "I'm sorry about all this.." I said morosely. "You have your own problems to worry about without having to do with mine."

Edward shook his head. "It's fine. Though I could say we're in a similar situation.. Bella isn't talking to me much at the moment. And I don't know why.. because I haven't done anything wrong. Well, not that I know of." He sighed also. "I was stupid to think that she might feel the same. Of course she wouldn't. She's much too good for me."

I gasped and my mouth dropped open in shock. "Edward! Don't _ever_ say that! Of _course_ you're good enough. Most girls are lining up to date you."

"Pfft. Doubt that," he denied. "Anyway, I don't care about _other girls._ There's only one I care about, and only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And that's Bella."

Despite my feelings, I smiled. Although Edward was struggling with his feelings, at least Bella wasn't flaunting a boyfriend about, the way Jasper was flaunting Maria. In my opinion, my brother had it the easy way.

"Edward! Alice! Emmett! Dinner's ready!" Our adoptive mother called up the stairs. I dried my eyes so that Esme wouldn't notice that I'd been crying, and I stood up and gestured for Edward to come downstairs with me. I flung open my bedroom door and almost died of shock.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. "What are you _doing?"_

He was lost for words, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was crouched next to the doorframe, obviously from where he'd been looking through the keyhole and listening to mine and Edward's conversation. "I.. uh.. errmm.."

I slapped him round the back of the head, and he winced. "Ow!" he complained, rubbing the sore spot where I'd struck him.

"_That_ was for eavesdropping, if you hadn't noticed! Or was it too subtle for you?"

"Yikes, sorry. I only wanted to see what you guys whisper about. Don't think I haven't seen you whisper to each other and tell secrets. It makes me feel left out," Emmett replied sourly.

I sighed. "What did you hear?"

He looked at both of us. "I can't believe that you guys are in love with Bella and Jasper. What about your friendship?" he asked sarcastically. This was directed more to Edward than me, and I frowned.

"Don't be hypocritical Emmett," Edward shot back, giving Emmett a dirty glare. "You can't talk."

Emmett growled. "Way to go, Ed. That was only supposed to be a _secret_ and everything, but you know, just go and shout it to the world-"

"Hold up," I cut in, walking in between Edward and Emmett, in case a fight broke out. I turned to Emmett and thought to myself for a moment. "..You're in love with Rose, aren't you?" I accused him, jabbing him in the chest with my index finger.

Emmett took a step back from my jabs and he scoffed. "_No_," he denied flatly, looking away from my steel gaze.

I couldn't help but laugh. "This just keeps getting better and better," I commented sarcastically. "So we're _all_ idiots who're in love with somebody who doesn't love us back. Great. Aren't we just the bunch."

"Shut up Alice," Emmett snapped. "Anyway, I'm not an idiot for your information!" His expression was angry, but after he realised what he said, he backed down again.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I waited for a moment, but no answer. "_Well?_" I asked, my voice becoming louder by a decibel or two.

Edward exhaled a gust of air. "He's seeing Rosalie," he stated to me. He then looked back at Emmett. "But be careful what you say, Em. Your life isn't _that_ perfect, last time I checked. People are starting to notice your behaviour too, you know."

Emmett glared back at Edward. "Don't you dare say anything," he hissed angrily. "You're supposed to keep the secrets, but obviously you've been _dying_ to tell people just so that you can get away from your own miserable life."

That hit a nerve. Despite being less stronger than Emmett, Edward lunged for him, but I was there to stop him luckily.

"Edward, stop!" I cried as I pushed away his flailing fists. Emmett loomed over him, looking at him in a way that was almost challenging.

"Stop it, just _stop it!_" I screamed at them as I pushed them apart. They continued to lunge and strike at each other despite me being in the middle. It was no use; they were too strong against my tiny arms.

I heard frantic footsteps come up the stairs behind me. It was Carlisle.

"BOYS! Stop this at once!" he shouted, louder than I'd ever heard him shout before. My shock was mirrored in Edward's and Emmett's faces. "What is the meaning of this?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other before looking up at their father figure, but none of them answered his question.

"Come on," he continued. "You can tell me over dinner. What has happened that's so bad it makes you want to _fight_?" After his anger had passed, it was replaced by sadness and disappointment. I peered around him down the stairs, where Esme was standing at the bottom with her hands over her mouth. There were silent tears rolling down her face.

I sighed. I'd spent so much time in my own little world that I'd forgotten that Esme and Carlisle were people who cared about me. Much more than I would ever know.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**So there's Alice's chapter.. poor Alice! :( And as for Edward and Emmett.. naughty boys! Find out about the aftermath of their fight in Emmett's chapter next..

The song used in this chapter is You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift. One of my favourite songs! ;D But perfect for the way Alice feels!

Again, a mahoooosive thankyou to my lovely reviewers. You're amazing x


	15. Numb

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**First off, I want to say a huge thank you to my beautiful reviewers- you guys are the reason that this fic keeps on going. **Mrs Natasha** **Cullen****, FanpireGleek, EsmeAliceRose, xXEternallyDazzledXx, girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed, Lani13, LisaLisa3232, twilightlover4life2010, cheltivia, CraZy OveR , KateLennox, Teeeessa, jaantjj, Misseltje, jassahcb, MissSmileyOMiley, AnythingStew, .Whitlock, littlemissmousie96, TwiJunkie, LOVE IS A GIFT, TotallyGAGA & Stephaniiie- **_**YOU'RE ALL STARS! **_So that was a special individual thank you to each of you :)

Now, on with the chapter! The aftermath of Edward's and Emmett's small fight.. can they sort it out? And Emmett gets some _very_ bad news..

The song used in this chapter is Numb by Linkin Park. A good way to describe how Emmett feels right now..

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Emmett**

What a fucking lecture.

Carlisle had been going on for at least an hour. I swore that I'd almost fallen asleep once or twice.

"Emmett, are you listening to your father?" Esme asked me, pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Yeah, Mom," I replied, as I tried to focus on Carlisle's stern gaze as he gave me and Edward a good telling off. I couldn't look at him for long; I looked down at the table, getting lost in my mind again.

I knew that it was weird for me to fight with Edward. As well as adoptive brothers, we were friends.. it shouldn't have happened. But I lost it.

It annoyed me how he went telling Alice about_ my _problems. What a fucking traitor. It made _me_ feel like an idiot for trusting him in the first place. For thinking that he wouldn't say anything to anybody. But of course, I should've known that he'd tell _Alice._ After all, they were best buddies now. I was just Emmett, the goofy one who was good to laugh at. I didn't _mean_ anything to anyone.

I thought that I'd actually found somewhere worth living, somewhere I'd belong, when Esme and Carlisle adopted me and introduced me to Alice and Edward. I still remembered the day clearly. Alice beamed at me, and Edward smiled awkwardly. Even at six, he was shy as anything.

Pfft. It was always the quiet ones you couldn't trust, I guessed.

After Carlisle went on further about fighting and morals, I excused myself from the table. I just couldn't hack it anymore. I heard Carlisle sigh and when I looked round, his elbows were on the table and his head in his hands. Esme was trying to comfort him. Alice and Edward just stared at them, as if they were sorry or some shit like that. Trust Edward to be sorry. He was the precious one, the one that got the good grades, the one who was glad to sit down and do his homework. I was so different.

Esme looked up at me, sadness glistening in her brown eyes.

Hmm. Another person giving up on me. Wouldn't be the first time. After all, my stupid mother, who'd been sixteen when she became pregnant with me, didn't want me either. It seemed nobody did. I felt so stupid thinking that Esme and Carlisle would actually want me. Like I said, I was nothing special. A menace and irritating to most people.

I retreated to my bedroom; somewhere I could be alone and undisturbed. I ran up the stairs, sometimes missing a step out of haste.

"Emmett, wait," a female voice sounded when I reached my bedroom door.

"Let it alone, Alice," I growled as I opened the door and slammed it behind me, hopefully slamming it in her face.

I knew that it was mean, as Alice hadn't really done anything wrong, but I was pissed at her _and_ Edward. They were acting like BFFs and I was left out, as per usual.

I jumped onto my bed with a deep sigh, and I laid down on my pillows. Alice didn't knock at my door or anything, fortunately. I hated to think of what I might have said to her whilst in my angry mood. I would've said something stupid and I'd have regretted it for sure.

I picked up my cell phone off the bedside desk, and it alerted me that I had a text message. Without hesitation, I opened it up. I hoped for it to be somebody who could cheer me up.

It was Rosalie.

_Hey cutie ;) I'm really bored. Wanna come over to my place? My parents have gone out for dinner tonight with my Dad's boss, and Jasper's at Maria's. So we'll have the place to ourselves :P Hope to see you soon, Rose x_

I sighed. Just reading the text filled me with guilt. Poor Rosalie. I'd cheated on her with the biggest slut in school and she didn't even know. I felt bad for doing it, but I was stupid and drunk. Luckily, Jessica didn't remember the event at all. Which was good.

_Hey baby. Sure I'll come over. Really need someone to talk to right now too :( x_

I sent the text and waited. Two minutes later, I received a reply.

_Why honey, what's wrong? x_

I sighed again and put the phone down on the bed. I'd tell her about the fight with Edward when I got there.

I got up and brushed my teeth, before showering and changing into different clothes. I knew that Rosalie would probably be expecting me to want sex, but I really couldn't. It felt wrong, and I couldn't bear to hurt her more, especially when she didn't know about it. I needed to tell her. Even if it was the worst thing I would ever do..

I jumped into my Jeep fifteen minutes later, and I found myself speeding down the winding roads. I didn't care if the cops caught me or not.

I braked outside the Hale house, and I hurried out of the rain to the front door. Rosalie answered, in her satin dressing gown. She looked at me with concerned eyes before pulling me into the house. She looked around the neighbourhood, making sure that we weren't seen by nosy neighbours, before closing the front door hastily.

She took my hand and lead me upstairs. When we got to Rosalie's bedroom, which was painted lilac and white, she sat me down on her double bed and looked right into my eyes, mesmerising me with her own violet ones.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" she asked, and her eyebrows knitted together because of the frown she was wearing.

I sighed and shook my head. "I.. did something stupid, Rosie."

She looked at me questioningly, mentally willing me to go into detail about the events.

I sucked in a deep breath and started to tell the anecdote. "Well, earlier.. I kinda had a fight with Edward. Not just a silly playfight, but.. a _real_ fight. We were punching each other and everything, and.. it's all my fault.." I placed my head in my hands and exhaled with despair.

Rosalie scooted closer to me, and pulled me into a sideways hug. "What did you fight about?" she asked, an air of curiosity lingering in her voice.

I gulped. I'd been wanting to tell her everything.. but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Just.. it was nothing, really," I lied. The false statement felt like acid on my tongue. It felt so _wrong._ So there I was, being a coward. "Alice and Edward are really close now, and.." I paused, debating on whether to tell Rosalie about what I'd overheard. Deciding that Edward had already betrayed me, he deserved to be betrayed too. "It's because they think that they're both in _love._ And.. I overheard, and then we started fighting. Because.. I'm sick of being the one left out, you know?" I continued morosely. "I'm sick of being the guy who's a laugh, and that's it. I'm tired of it, Rose. I just want somebody to love me and appreciate me for who I am. I just feel that everyone hates me really."

I felt Rosalie tug me closer to her, and I sadly rested my head on her chest while she stroked my head soothingly. I was determined not to cry, but I surprised myself a _lot_ at how truthful I was being, how I was actually _confiding_ in her..

"_I_ love and appreciate you for who you are, Emmett," Rosalie whispered to me, her voice full of emotion and.. _love._

I felt my breath hitch in my throat because of the surprise. Rosalie _loved_ me? And there I was, thinking that she only wanted to sleep with me, and not be with me..

"I know it might seem a bit.. _forward_ to you, but.. it's true, Em," she went on, pulling me away from my dazed thoughts. "_I love you. _I've.. always loved you."

I broke away from our embrace to look up at Rosalie, surprise and happiness dancing in my eyes. A smile spread across my face.

"I.. love you too," I replied.

I saw Rosalie's unsure and reluctant expression disappear, and she beamed at me. She threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into another cuddle. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we sat there for a few moments, savouring the moment.

Of course, behind my ecstatic façade, the regret still lingered. Rosalie had told me she loved me.. and I loved her.. and because of my stupidness, I'd allowed myself to sleep with somebody else, while I was _supposed_ to be sleeping with her.

I let go of Rosalie and she continued to smile at me. Her grin disappeared for a brief moment, and it made me frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I've.. been hiding something from you, Emmett," she told me, no longer smiling that beautiful smile at all.

My stomach plummeted. "Oh?"

She took a deep breath, and looked at me. "I went to the doctors the other week," she started.

I felt panic start to rise. Fuck, what was she talking about?

"And.. I thought I was pregnant. But, luckily for both of us, I wasn't."

I felt relief replace the panic, and I looked into Rosalie's eyes. I noticed that they were full of tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. I placed my hand on hers, and gave it a small squeeze in reassurance.

She let out a small sob, and the pain she was feeling made me hurt too. Man, I had it bad for this girl.

"Emmett, the doctor -your Dad- said that.. I can't have children. Ever."

She started to cry, and I wrapped my arms around her again. "Aw, Rosie.." Obviously, it ment a lot to her. I knew that she loved children, and to find out that she couldn't have any of her own, that must've hurt quite a lot.

"And now, no man will ever want me because I'm useless.." Rosalie went on, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably into my shirt. I stroked her back soothingly, attempting to calm her down a little. She was hysterical.

"You're not useless Rose," I told her, frowning to myself. Just because she couldn't have children, it didn't mean that she was _useless_. I still loved her; she was still the same Rosalie.

"You think so?" she asked me, looking up into my eyes with a red face and tear stained cheeks.

I nodded and smiled sympathetically. "You're still Rosalie. A beautiful, magnificent woman. And I still love you."

A smile broke out across her face, and she leaned up to gently place a kiss on my lips.

"I really do love you Emmett," she whispered.

"Ditto," I murmured back.

She smiled again, and curled up on my lap.

"Enough about me anyway," she said, changing the subject. "So.. why did you fight with Edward again? Because he's in _love?_ He didn't say anything to us about it."

I snorted. "Like I said, he and Alice are BFFs now. I was kinda eavesdropping, and.. I heard Edward tell Alice that he's in love with Bella. And Alice is in love with.." I didn't know if I could bring myself to tell on Alice. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault that Edward was a prick.

Rosalie gasped. "_Edward's _in love with _Bella?_" she asked in disbelief. "Wow. Didn't see that coming. And what about Alice?" she pressed.

I sighed. "Well, Alice is kinda.. in love with.. your erm, brother."

Rosalie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Alice is in love with Jasper?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yup. Don't say anything to him though. Alice'll know I told you, else."

She nodded. "I won't say a thing," she promised. She thought to herself for a moment. "I still can't believe that Alice loves Jasper.. she never said anything.."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I don't really want to tell on Alice. It's not her fault I got mad, it was Edward more than anything," I replied. "He started it."

Rosalie stroked my cheek reassuringly. "It's okay, I promise I won't say anything." She looked at me for a few moments, probably deciding how she could cheer me up. "Anyhow, I'm proud of you," she murmured with a grin. "Usually I'm the one dishing out the gossip. You found out quite a lot."

I chuckled. Surely, Rosalie was the gossip queen.

"Yeah I know. I'm proud of myself too," I grinned. "Don't have anything else though. You?"

Rosalie thought to herself for a moment, and her smile disappeared, and it was replaced by envy. "Oh yeah, I found out this today in dance class.. apparently Jessica Stanley's pregnant."

Fuck.


	16. Big Girls Don't Cry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**First, I'd just like to say that I'm eternally sorry for leaving you on that huge mean cliffhanger for like, a year! I've been so busy with college that I never get the time to come on here anymore :( But I've decided that I want to get back into writing, so I'm now making time to update this fic lots :) I've also got a few ideas for new fics, but I think I wanna get a move on with this first! We're just getting to the good stuff ;) So without further ado, I'll let you read the long-awaited Rosalie's chapter. Hope you enjoy it! A huge thanks to all my readers, you make writing this worthwhile- I LOVE YOU!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I never have owned it and I never will *sniff sniff.* It is entirely of Stephenie Meyer's creation, and all characters and anything Twilight-related belong to her. The only thing I own is this storyline. I also don't own a character named 'Mr. Schuester'- he belongs to Glee! :)

* * *

**Rosalie**

I'd hardly slept at all. It was like my mind was one big continuous gust of wind, my worries flitting around like leaves. After a while the wind would die down, and the leaves would settle. But then it'd pick up where it left off, the leaves picking up speed, joined by more leaves. It was the worst thing in the world.

After our long and emotional conversation, Emmett had left around nine. Jasper had unexpectedly turned up with Maria, and it just so happened that she was staying the night too, much to my distaste. I hated to think about how poor Alice felt, although it wasn't like I could console her or talk to her about it- after all, I wasn't even supposed to know. She knew that she could always talk to me about personal stuff, but I guessed that because Jasper was my brother, she was a bit embarrassed, in case he found out. I half wanted to tell Jasper about it, but I figured that it'd only make things worse. I didn't want to betray Alice and tell secrets that weren't mine to tell, after all. It was all so complicated, so in the end I decided to just leave it- I could only hope that Alice's problems would sort themselves out soon, unlike mine, which seemed to be neverending.

At least last night, the Spanish homework had been an alibi for why Emmett was round; I'd always been gifted when it came to languages, so it was a believable excuse. Jasper probably knew what was really going on, but Em couldn't know that he knew. Not yet anyway. Despite admitting his true feelings to me, we still agreed to keep things on the down low, as we were unsure of how the others would react. Not that we were official yet anyway- Emmett hadn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend. It was complicated, like we were seeing each other or just dating. Not that I minded- as long as I got to be with him, I didn't care.

What made everything that little more perfect was that he wasn't even asking me for sex; the contrast in his character now and his personality before was astounding, although I always knew that deep down Emmett was a very sensitive, thoughtful, kind and considerate person. I began to feel like I knew him better than anyone else in the world- we developed a close bond and it was like we had something really special.

I sighed as I pulled my hairbrush through my long sun-kissed tresses. My mind re-lived last night, going over every single sentence that was spoken. I remembered telling Emmett my biggest secret, about my new medical problem. I had complete faith that he wouldn't tell anybody, but a part of me felt that all of my friends should know about it, and not just Em. So I had decided that today would be the day. I'd get them all together at lunch (even though things are weird between certain people, and the atmosphere's really tense) and I'd tell them about it. Of course I was dreading it, but it needed to be done.. Maybe I'd feel better after telling them? Like a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders? I certainly hoped so.

I heard Jasper's and Maria's voices outside my bedroom door, and then footsteps down the staircae, which meant that it was time for school. Emmett, Alice and Edward would pull up outside soon, and then we'd go to pick up Bella. Jasper took his own car to school now, so that he could pick up Maria and have a make-out session before the bell rang. Ew. As if they even needed to bother with that today, when they were up for most of last night doing things of similar themes. I could hardly sleep for the moans and the constant banging of Jasper's headboard ramming against my wall. Ugh, as if I needed to hear that from my brother! I almost hated him for going out with Maria. I would say as much as I hated her, but that couldn't be possible. I hated her more than anything and anyone.

I took a deep breath and picked up my schoolbag, and a few minutes later I heard the familiar beeping of the Jeep's horn. I hurried downstairs to my friends outside, and greeted them with a false smile. Emmett greeted me back with a soft smile, Edward smiled half-heartedly and Alice didn't even look up from where she was staring out the window. Like I said, the atmosphere was so tense, even between the adoptive siblings. I sighed and jumped into the passenger's seat (I always called shotgun now) and we reached Bella's house next, nobody uttering a word for the whole journey. It didn't change when Bella got in the Jeep, mumbling a miserable hello- it was still awkward.

I didn't know what was happening to us.. although I thought that perhaps it was secrets. Secrets had done this to my group of friends. And it didn't look like there was any going back. I'd have given anything to go back to the summer and re-live those three weeks, the happiest weeks of my life. If only I could.

* * *

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

I inhaled deeply and watched everybody's heads snap up to look at me. It made me even more nervous that I'd imagined I would be. I looked around at each face that stared back at me, willing me to go on. Even Jasper had spent lunch at our table instead of at Maria's, Jessica's and Lauren's at my request today. I'd preferred to have them all at the table so I could tell them all at the same time; it would just be easier that way.

"What's the matter Rose?" Edward asked me, concern distorting his features. I gulped. I could feel the tears fill my eyes already, and I hadn't even started. I felt Emmett shuffle closer to me and take my hand under the table. He squeezed it supportively, and it reassured me a little. I swiftly wiped away the tears that were slowly making their way down my cheeks, and cleared my throat.

"I went to the hospital the other day.." I started, looking down at the crap plastic table. "And, well.. they gave me some bad news. Your Dad gave me some bad news." I corrected myself, and I looked up at Edward and Alice. I saw Edward's eyes widen and Alice slapped her hand to her mouth. They could tell that it was serious, because I was crying. And I rarely cried about anything in front of them.

I continued, because I could see Jasper shifting in his seat. He did that when he was anticipating something, or being impatient. I'd kinda felt bad for telling Emmett before I'd told him, my own _brother_, but I hadn't even meant to have told Em. It had kinda slipped out, and I just needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Anyway, well, he told me that I can never have children."

There was a deadly silence around the table for a few moments, while everybody absorbed what I had just said. Jasper was the first to break it.

"What? Why?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair. His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes glassy, his face conveying both a confused expression and a pained one. I appreciated that he was pained for me, but I didn't want pity. I felt upset already without everybody making it worse.

"He said that it's a premature menopause," I spoke quietly. "And it means that I'll never be able to conceive." I paused. "I know this is sudden, but I just thought that you should all know, that's all. You're my best friends, and although things have been weird lately with some people, you should know that I love all of you. So much! And you all mean a lot to me. So I didn't want to hide it from you. I couldn't."

Tears spilled down my cheeks now, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away like before. I didn't care anymore. I looked round the table at each individual; Alice was stunned, and just looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Bella looked like she was about to cry too. Edward reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, muttering that he was sorry. And Jasper.. well Jasper looked like he was broken into pieces, despite the situation not even really having an effect on him. I felt sorry for him too though- poor Jasper. He'd never be an uncle, and he'd have to deal with my pain when he had his own children when I couldn't.

"Rosalie.. why didn't you tell me before?" he said, his voice barely audible. "I'm so sorry." He got up from his seat across the table and hurried to my side, pulling me into a brotherly hug. As soon as I came into contact with him, my discreet sniffling turned into sobs. At least telling them was just the worst part, and now the worst part was over. Now I just had to learn to deal with this. Somehow.

Well at least I had Emmett.. and I had Jasper.. and even though things were weird between the rest of my friends, a part of me knew that they would be there for me too, no matter what.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Sorry that it's a bit on the short side guys! This is my first chapter back, so it's bound to be a bit sucky.****

But there was Rosalie's chapter, AT LAST! It was a bit of a beast to write, because it was so emotional and all. But I finally did it! I just hope that I did the storyline justice with my writing. The song I used was Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Next chapter's Edward's, and he finds out a bit of bad news himself..

Thanks to all who read and review, please leave your feedback in a review and I'll love you forever! :)


End file.
